2 opération séduction SGA
by MELISSANDE OL
Summary: ATTENTION : SLASH Comment séduire et ses conséquences
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs

Un petit chapitre de sommaire.

Mes fics sur SGA se découpent comme suit :

1 - Le grand secret du Docteur Rodney McKay

2 - Opération séduction

3 - Tranche de vie

4 - ? je ne sais pas encore pour le titre

Donc avant de lire cette fic, je vous conseille de lire la première (déjà publiée).

Pourquoi ?

Et bien premièrement, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Et deuxièmement, j'y fait référence dans cette seconde fic (bon ce n'est pas vital, mais ça aide à la compréhension).

En tout cas, merci de lire ce que j'écris, merci de laisser des reviews positives ou négatives. J'essaie à chaque fois d'y répondre.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Melissande

PS : le premier chapitre de cette seconde fic est pour le week-end prochain.

Bise


	2. Chapter 2

Suite de 1 – Le grand secret du Docteur Rodney McKay – SGA

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Voici la suite des aventures de Rodney et John telles que je les ai imaginées, donc totalement hors contexte « réel » de SGA.

Un petit conseil, lisez d'abord ma fic 1 – Le grand secret du Docteur Rodney McKay – SGA, sinon vous ne comprendriez pas tout (il y a de nombreux rappel à cette première fic).

Titre : 2 – Opération séduction – SGA – G

Rodney était heureux.

Suprêmement heureux.

Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Plus heureux que le jour où ses parents lui avait offert le guide de l'astrophysicien pour les nuls, à l'âge de sept ans.

Les raisons de cette joie auraient pu être multiples :

Peter Lavoisie était sorti définitivement de sa vie.

Ses collègues le respectaient et l'estimaient encore plus depuis qu'ils connaissaient la vérité « officielle » sur Peter Lavoisie.

Il travaillait toujours sur sa si belle citée d'Atlantis.

Sheppard savait qu'il était gay.

Mais non.

Ce qui m'était vraiment Rodney sur un petit nuage, c'était que John ne l'avait pas rejeté alors qu'il s'avait parfaitement que c'était de lui qu'il était amoureux.

Sheppard était toujours son ami, il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos.

Bien sur Rodney espérait devenir un jour un peu plus qu'un simple ami.

« J'ai une chance avec lui » pensait-il constamment, quand il ne le chantait pas sous la douche de son amoureux.

FLASH BACK

Rodney et John étaient accoudés au balcon Est.

Ils admiraient l'océan, ne s'en lassant jamais.

John regarda sa montre et dit :

« Votre cauchemar s'est envolé définitivement. Le Dedalus est parti. »

« Oui, répondit Rodney, plus de chantage, plus de Lavoisie. »

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, débriefing de votre journée tous les soirs, ici même. Je m'assurerai ainsi que plus personne ne vous menace et que vous ne mentez plus. Je pourrai ainsi tenir ma promesse faite au Général O'Neill » expliqua Sheppard.

« A vos ordres, colonel » dit Rodney, en effectuant le salut militaire.

John le regarda, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres : McKay avait vraiment des attitudes de gamin parfois.

« Dites, colonel, vous devez vous assurez que rien ne m'empêche de faire mon boulot correctement, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sournoisement Rodney.

« Oui » répondit John méfiant.

« Toutes mes affaires personnelles, incluant mon pyjama préféré, ma brosse à dent hypoallergénique, mon savon doux pour peau sensible et mon lit adapté au dos douloureux, entre autres, sont sur le Dedalus » expliqua Rodney innocemment.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Sheppard regardant le scientifique d'un air incrédule, pourquoi vous ne les avez pas fait débarquer ? »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé, sûrement le baiser que vous m'avez donné m'a-t-il perturbé plus que de raison » répliqua-t-il avec malice.

« McKay, gronda Sheppard, je ne vous ai pas embrassé. C'est vous. Et puis ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont nous parlions. Comment avez-vous fait pour oublier vos effets personnels ? Comment allez-vous faire ? »

« Je pensai m'installer chez vous » répliqua Rodney le plus calmement du monde.

« Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ? s'énerva John, débrouillez-vous. Il y a d'autres lits sur Atlantis. »

« J'ai vérifié dès le premier jour de cette expédition à qui je pourrai emprunter un lit en cas de « panne » du mien, rétorqua le scientifique, le vôtre a les mêmes caractéristiques que mon lit»

« Ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres, pensa-t-il en lui-même, mais il ne doit pas le savoir. »

« Et je suis sûr que vous avez une brosse à dent en trop dans votre armoire » finit Rodney amusée.

« Pas question » rétorqua John.

« Votre serment est de tout faire pour que je travaille sereinement. Demain, je ne pourrai plus réfléchir avec le mal de dos qui m'attend si je ne dors pas dans votre lit » s'exprima Rodney mimant un lombago, le sourire éclatant et l'œil taquin.

John grogna : « je sens que cette promesse va m'apporter que des ennuis. »

Puis il s'éloigna.

« Bon vous venez. J'ai envie de dormir, moi, dit John à Rodney qui n'avait pas bougé, je dois me chercher un lit pour cette nuit. »

FIN FLASH BACK

Et c'est ainsi que Rodney avait investi les quartiers de John pour deux petits mois ; le temps que le Dedalus fasse l'aller-retour avec la Terre.

Sheppard avait emménagé dans une petite chambre attenante.

Il n'y allait que pour dormir, partageant ses quartiers avec Rodney le reste du temps.

Avant même que des ragots ne circulent sur cet arrangement, Sheppard expliqua à qui voulait l'entendre, que Rodney était très affecté par la maladie mentale de son ami de longue date, Peter Lavoisie.

Il avait besoin de soutien et de repère, et qu'en plus il n'avait plus de lit pour dos douloureux.

Ce dernier argument surprirent quelques membres de l'expédition, n'y avait-il pas ce genre de lit à disposition à l'infirmerie ?

Mais bon, avec le docteur McKay et le colonel Sheppard, il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre parfois, leurs cerveaux ne fonctionnaient pas comme tout le monde.

La cohabitation se passait bien : ils prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners au réfectoire avec le reste de l'équipe comme avant ; ils travaillaient la journée, chacun à sa tâche comme avant ; ils dînaient avec SGA1 comme avant.

Seul leur programme du soir avait été modifié.

Sheppard obligeait McKay à discuter de sa journée pendant une heure.

Si au début, Rodney résistait à l'interrogatoire, il apprit à aimer ces instants de complicité unique, qu'il était le seul à partager avec John.

Au début le scientifique parla uniquement boulot et Atlantis, mais au fur et à mesure, il se détendait et raconta toute sa vie.

Sheppard constata qu'il connaissait mal Rodney, malgré toutes les discutions qu'ils avaient déjà eu dans le passé.

Bien des aspects de la vie et de la personnalité du scientifique le surprirent, mais tous lui firent apprécier vraiment le canadien.

John était fier d'être l'ami du Docteur Rodney McKay.

Quand au scientifique, il décida de tirer profit de la situation.

Il prenait excuse de l'« exiguïté » des quartiers pour frôler la hanche de John quand il passait à proximité.

Il touchait régulièrement par « accident » les doigts de John.

Sa main se retrouvait toujours sur le bras du militaire pour appuyer n'importe lequel de ses propos.

Si au début Sheppard réagissait, il finit par en prendre l'habitude.

Il ne sursautait plus quand une main trainait sur le creux de ses reins pour l'inviter à avancer.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le Dedalus était revenu, avec du nouveau personnel, de l'approvisionnement et surtout les affaires personnels de Rodney.

Ce dernier avait réintégré ses quartiers, m'ayant plus d'excuse pour rester dans les quartiers de sa proie.

En se réveillant, ce matin-là, John se dépêcha de se préparer.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs, allant presque jusqu'à courir.

Comme tous les jours, il devait petit-déjeuner avec Rodney et le reste de l'équipe.

Arrivé au réfectoire, il fut désappointé en constatant que personne n'était là.

Il consulta sa montre.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit seul, il avait plus d'une heure d'avance.

Il prit son petit-déjeuner lentement, une petite gorgée de café, une pause, un petit bout de pancake, une pause.

Il termina quand même son plateau sans que personne ne l'ait rejoint.

Encore une demi-heure avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Il décida de les attendre sur place.

Il n'avait pas vu Rodney encore ce matin.

« Et j'ai besoin de ma dose de Docteur McKay avant de commencer une journée », pensa-t-il en déchiquetant un reste de pancake.

Il stoppa net.

Quoi ?

A quoi venait-il de penser ?

Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une « dose » du scientifique le plus arrogant des deux galaxies connus ?

« Bonjour, colonel » entendit-il, coupant court à ses pensées.

« Oh ! Heu ! Bonjour, McKay » répondit John, un peu perturbé que l'objet de ses réflexions apparaisse subitement devant lui.

Le scientifique s'installa en face de lui, souriant.

« Oh ! Pardon, dit Rodney, décidemment je suis maladroit en ce moment. »

Il venait de légèrement frôler « par accident » du pied la jambe de Sheppard en s'asseyant.

John ne répondit pas, faisant signe de la main que ce n'était pas grave.

Il regarda McKay attaqué son plateau.

Il aimait voir le scientifique manger.

Ce dernier avait un bel appétit, mais il n'était pas glouton.

Chaque gout, chaque saveur étaient retranscrits sur son visage.

L'expression préférée de John était le sucré : Rodney plissait toujours légèrement ses yeux, esquissait un début de sourire et passait immanquablement et lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer la moindre parcelle de sucre.

Oh ! Oui !

Il adorait voir le scientifique manger son croissant – confiture le matin.

Sheppard sursauta.

Depuis quand adorait-il voir McKay manger ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Rodney, qui avait vu le colonel sursautait et son visage passer de l'extase à la surprise.

« Heu ! hésita John, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un travail urgent à finir. »

« J'y vais » conclut-il en se levant avec son plateau et en se dirigeant vers la sortie précipitamment.

Rodney était ravi et son visage, fendu par un large sourire, le criait au monde entier.

« L'opération séduction fonctionne » pensa-t-il.

« Vous avais l'air très heureux, Rodney » dit Teyla qui venait d'arriver.

« Oui, très » répondit joyeusement le scientifique.

« Tant mieux pour vous » grogna Ronon qui suivait l'athosienne.

« Que se passe-t-il Ronon ? » demanda celle-ci.

Je m'ennuie. Pas de mission » répondit Ronon.

Sheppard était arrivé à son bureau, l'esprit encore préoccupé, et s'attaqua au premier rapport de son bureau.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur le nom de son auteur : Docteur Rodney McKay.

« Oh non ! gémia-t-il, je vais pas m'en sortir. »

Puis il pensa :

« Depuis que j'ai fait la promesse de surveiller McKay, j'ai l'impression de le voir partout et qu'il me poursuit.

Je le vois à chaque repas, matin, midi et soir.

Je n'en peux plus.

C'est trop.

Je perds les pédales.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ce matin ?

Rodney est devenu une drogue et je m'extasie quand il mange.

Non mais n'importe quoi !

J'admire McKay pour ses compétences.

Et je m'inquiète pour lui parce que c'est mon ami, rien de plus…

Allons John arrête de te voiler la face.

Sois honnête avec toi-même.

Si je vois autant McKay, c'est parce que je le cherche.

Il ne me poursuit pas, c'est moi qui le poursuis.

Je vais à son labo tout le temps, sans de motif valable, juste pour voir s'il va bien.

Tous les matins, je me réveille en super forme parce que je sais que je vais le rejoindre au réfectoire.

Et le soir, si je suis si calme, c'est parce que je sais que Rodney finit ses journées en ma compagnie, à discuter avec moi sur le balcon Est.

Et ses attouchements.

Encore là, il m'a touché la jambe par accident.

Tu parles.

Si je réfléchis bien, depuis que je sais qu'il a un penchant pour moi, il n'a cessé de passer ses mains derrière mon dos pour soi-disant me laisser passer une porte ou de frôler mes mains de ses doigts quand on marche ensemble dans les couloirs.

Et encore bien d'autres.

Je n'ai rien dit.

Aucune remarque, je l'ai laissé faire.

J'ai même recherché certains de ses contacts.

Mais pourquoi ?

« Je suis un homme et j'aime les femmes. » dit-il à voix haute.

Cet éclat de voix le surprit.

« Mais bien sur que j'aime les femmes, pensa-t-il, pourquoi est-ce je suis obligé de me l'affirmer à voix haute. Rodney n'est rien pour moi, c'est un homme, c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne l'aime pas comme ça. »

Plus haut : « Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, même moi je ne suis pas convaincu par l'intonation de ma voix. »

Il prit le dossier de Rodney, le referma et le mit en dessous la pile.

Il en prit un autre du Major Lorne.

« Voilà ! C'est mieux » s'écria-t-il.

Il se plongea dans le rapport, préférant occulter pour l'instant le problème « drogue McKay » qui le perturbait.

TBC

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis tout de suite, même dans un an, ou cinq ans, ou...


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à shall, My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay, Isajackson et sat1 pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. J'adore les reviews, il faut en abuser.

La suite

Rodney ne vit pas John de la journée. Celui-ci avait passé sa matinée enfermé dans son bureau, avant d'être appelé par Elisabeth Weir pour régler un problème urgent.

Quel problème? Rodney n'avait pas réussi à savoir.

Et quand le scientifique le plus arrogant ignorait quelque chose, cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Plus la journée avançait, plus McKay était exécrable.

Sheppard était resté avec Elisabeth le restant de la journée.

Dommage pour les scientifiques d'Atlantis qui passèrent une de leurs pires journées de boulot.

Le soir, à l'heure habituelle, Rodney attendit avec une grande impatience John sur le balcon Est pour son débriefing journalier.

Après une demi-heure d'attente exaspérante, il appela le colonel par les intercom' personnels.

« Colonel, ici Rodney » appela-t-il.

« Oui, Rodney » répondit Sheppard.

« Je vous attend » dit-il de manière nonchalante.

« Je suis occupé avec Elisabeth, McKay, expliqua John impatiemment, pas de séance aujourd'hui. Sheppard terminé. »

Court-concis-précis. Il était occupé avec Elisabeth. Rodney était déçu et peut-être un peu jaloux.

Il partit se coucher, mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il décida de se lever et de travailler un peu sur son ordinateur.

En attrapant celui-ci posé sur sa table de chevet, il fit tomber une carafe d'eau qui explosa en petits morceaux, répandant de l'eau partout. Il étouffa un juron, mais extériorisa pleinement à haute voix son mécontentement.

Les quatre pattes à terre, épongeant le sol avec une serviette, Rodney entendit frapper à sa porte. Il grogna de plus belle et ouvrit la porte à l'importun visiteur.

« Colonel ? » s'exclama-t-il surpris.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua John, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse faite au général aujourd'hui. Ni à vous d'ailleurs. Et en passant par hasard devant vos quartiers, j'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis un peu inquiété et je me suis dit aussi que vous ne serez pas contre de faire le débriefing de votre journée maintenant. Vous allez bien ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Et puis surtout que je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée, donc je ne peux pas me faire une opinion d'un point de vue extérieur de votre journée. Alors comment ça va ? Votre journée pas trop chargée ? Personne ne vous a embêté ? Vous allez bien ?»

Le scientifique regarda le militaire vraiment surpris. C'était quoi ce discours discousu au pied de sa porte ? Le colonel avait-il pris une drogue quelconque ? Ou était-il en état de manque ?

Se reprenant, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer le colonel sans prononcer un mot, mais en l'observant attentivement. La paume des mains du militaire faisaient de constant va et vient sur les jambes de son pantalon, il transpirait donc. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, un muscle se contractait involontairement sur son arcade sourcilière.

« Il est donc en manque, conclut Rodney, qui s'éloigna légèrement de John, mais de quoi ? ».

Il jeta la serviette dans la flaque et demanda : « Fini avec Elisabeth ? »

« Jaloux ? » rétorque John du tac au tac.

Rodney se retourna brusquement vers Sheppard, les yeux écarquillés. La drogue de John lui avait complètement grillé les neurones, jamais il ne s'amusait avec les mots sur ce terrain-là avec un homme.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le militaire s'excusa.

« Oui. Fini avec Elisabeth, reprit John, un problème sur la planète des solurians. Je vais devoir y aller demain. »

« Je croyais qu'ils ne voulaient plus nous voir ? » s'exclama Rodney surpris et triste de revenir à une conversation plus neutre.

« Ce ne sont pas eux qui me demande, mais un autre peuple de cette planète, expliqua John, apparemment c'est un peuple plus évolué, les valachies. Ils protègent les solurians des étrangers. Donc ils veulent nous rencontrer, à cause de la base avancée que l'on est en train de construire sur les terres des solurians. Je pars demain matin avec Ronon et l'équipe chargée de gérer la nouvelle base. Alors ? Votre journée ? »

« Rien de spécial. J'ai travaillé toute la journée à mon labo. Personne n'est venu me déranger toutes les heures pour voir comment j'allais » répondit Rodney en le regardant avec insistance et reproche. Puis il se détourna, se mit accroupi et entreprit de continuer à éponger son sol.

« Bon très bien » dit Sheppard, qui ne savait quoi rajouter, tout en regardant, hypnotisé, le dos de son ami à genoux à ses pieds.

Il avait passé une bonne demi-heure devant la porte de Rodney avant de frapper. Et encore, il ne s'était décidé quand entendant le juron de Rodney à travers la porte. Il avait été inquiet. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il attrapa la poubelle de chambre et s'approcha de Rodney. Au même moment, le scientifique se releva avec les morceaux de verre et se cogna au militaire.

« Aille » fit Rodney, faisant retomber le verre.

« Ca va Rodney ? » demanda Sheppard en se précipitant.

Il prit sa main blessée dans la sienne et observa la coupure.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Rodney qui savourait ce contact.

« Comment ça ce n'est rien ? s'étonna John, pour une simple écharde vous faites tout un scandale. La coupure est peut-être plus profonde qu'on ne le voit. Vous devriez aller voir Carson pour vous faire soigner. Je vous emmène.»

« Ca ira. Un pansement et c'est fini. » répondit calmement Rodney en souriant.

John s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était visible. Et trop mignon. Encore un petit peu, et John serait à lui.

McKay se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se désinfecta et mit un montra sa main ainsi soignée à Sheppard et dit :

« Voilà le bobo est parti. Vous devriez aller dormir, colonel. Demain une mission vous attend. »

John hésita puis acquiesça. Rodney ouvrit la porte et laissa sa main blessée traînée aux creux des reins du colonel pour accompagner celui-ci.

« Bonne nuit colonel. » dit Rodney avec un sourire.

« Bonne nuit Rodney. » répondit Sheppard qui appréciait grandement cette main contre lui, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, se penchant en arrière pour approfondir ce contact.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Il resta sur place quelques minutes, puis se retourna et frappa de nouveau à la porte du scientifique. Il sourit en entendant de nouveau Rodney râler qu'il ne pourra jamais nettoyer sa chambre en paix.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Colonel ? » s'exclama Rodney.

Il regardait le militaire avec une expression de totale surprise peinte sur le visage.

« Excusez-moi Rodney. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. » dit Sheppard.

Et avant que le scientifique n'est pu esquisser un geste, John fit un pas en avant et prit Rodney par les hanches. Il se pencha alors et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il recula et regarda le scientifique. Une parfaite incrédulité éclairait ses yeux.

« Merci Rodney. Bonne nuit. » dit Sheppard en s'éloignant.

Il atteignit le téléporteur avant que Rodney ne puisse réagir. Mais il entendit distinctement un immense cri de joie retentir au moment où les portes se refermaient.

John sourit et pensa : « OK. J'aime embrasser McKay. Mais est-ce que je l'aime pour autant ? Ou est-ce seulement la promiscuité de ces derniers temps qui favorise cette situation. Va falloir que je me décide. Surtout maintenant. Rodney ne va plus jamais me lâcher. »

Le lendemain matin, Sheppard était entouré de Ronon et d'une équipe militaire.

Le satédien avait fait par au militaire de son plaisir de partir enfin en mission par un grognement de joie. Tout plutôt que de restait sur Atlantis à s'encroûter. John était ravi de pouvoir compter sur lui dans l'équipe en cas de soucis. Il était paré pour la négociation, l' « opération séduction » comme l'avait appelé Elisabeth.

Il tourna sur lui-même, regardant autour de lui. D'un point du vue extérieur, il admirait une fois de plus la salle d'embarquement. Réellement il cherchait Rodney et ne le voyait nulle part. Il n'était pas venu au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner et John n'avait pas eu sa dose. Maintenant il se l'avouait sans aucune retenue. La nuit porte conseil, il parait. Pour John, elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Il l'aimait. C'était tout, c'était simple.

Rodney apparut enfin, accompagné de Teyla, et tous deux habillés de leur tenue de mission.

« Bonjour, colonel » dit le scientifique lui faisant le plus magnifique sourire que John ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Rodney. Teyla. Vous nous accompagnez ? » demanda le militaire stoïque. S'il avait accepté en lui-même les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour McKay, il ne voulait pas les partager avec toute la citée.

« Oui, répondit Rodney, une source d'énergie est apparu brusquement cette nuit sur la planète des solurians. L'équipe en place sur la base avancée nous a tout de suite prévenus. Peut-être un rapport avec le nouveau peuple, alors je viens voir. Teyla a accepté de m'accompagner. L'équipe est ainsi complète. »

« OK. Allons-y » finit Sheppard qui se colla au scientifique. Leurs mains se frôlèrent.

De l'autre côté de la porte, John et l'équipe militaire partirent vers la base avancée, pendant que Teyla et Rodney partaient vers l'origine de la mystérieuse source d'énergie, accompagnées des nombreuses recommandations de Sheppard.

Arrivés à destination, John reconnut le chef du village, Klum accompagné d'un jeune garçon de 16 ans au plus.

« Klum, quel plaisir de vous revoir » s'exprima poliment Sheppard, qui ne le pensait pas du tout.

« Le déplaisir est pour moi colonel, répondit franchement Klum, votre présence est tolérée uniquement par respect envers les valachies qui veulent un chef pour négocier. Je suis heureux que votre compagnon ne vous ait pas accompagné. »

« Mon compagnon ? » s'exclama Sheppard surpris. Qu'est-ce que Klum avait bien pu comprendre lors de leur dernière rencontre ?

« Vous voulez parler du docteur McKay, répondit-il, c'est un scientifique et un membre de mon équipe. Et non, il ne nous a pas accompagnés. »

Demi-vérité et omission n'est pas mensonge.

« Je vous présente mon fils Morn, c'est un gaillard dont je suis très fier, dit-il en prenant par les épaules le jeune homme, venez, ils vous attendent. »

Pendant ce temps, Rodney et Teyla avait marché vers la source d'énergie, se cachant au moindre bruit suspect : Rodney ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau sans vêtement, ou pire. Il était persona non grata sur cette planète.

« C'est par où, Rodney ? » demanda l'athosiennne. En effet, le scientifique s'était arrêté au pied d'une falaise. Celle-ci était percée de nombreuses entrées de grottes.

« Par là » désigna Rodney, après une dernière vérification sur le scanner ancien et une grande hésitation.

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, allumant leurs lampes-torches. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes dans ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe naturel, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

« C'est une porte » s'exclama Rodney surpris.

« Je ne reconnais pas la facture, poursuivit-il, ni ancien, ni wraith, ni geni. Mais l'énergie provient de derrière. »

Il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clef.

« Issue de secours, oubli ou piège ? » se demanda-t-il.

Suivi de Teyla, prudente, Rodney se retrouva au milieu d'une immense pièce, remplie de machines diverses et variées.

Des petites, des gigantesques.

Des machines qui cliquetaient, d'autres qui bourdonnaient.

Des machines qui clignotaient, d'autres qui étaient éteintes.

Le vacarme était assourdissant.

« La porte et les parois doivent être recouverte d'une isolation sonore de premier ordre. » pensa le scientifique qui avait plaqué ses mains sur ces oreilles, imité par Teyla.

Ils s'avancèrent vers une autres porte, l'ouvrirent et se précipitèrent vers la nouvelle pièce, plus calme, soulageant leurs oreilles.

« Je pense que la pièce d'à côté est la salle des machines. Et ici c'est la salle de commande. » expliqua McKay en observant la pièce.

Il s'approcha des consoles.

« Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, mais ça ma rappelle vaguement du Goaul'd. Tout comme cette technologie. Ça n'a rien à faire dans la galaxie de Pégase. »

« Partons Rodney » répondit Teyla, peu rassurée, Goaul'd signifiant danger pour elle.

« On contacte le colonel Sheppard dehors et on attend ses ordres. » continua-t-elle.

« Attendez, je veux comprendre » dit Rodney curieux. Déjà il pianotait sur une console.

« Rodney, on s'en va maintenant. Cet endroit ne me plaît pas. » pressa Teyla.

Devant le ton insistant de Teyla, Rodney consentit à lâcher la console et à partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la première salle, mais ne purent atteindre la porte. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre, évanouis. Deux ombres sortirent de leur cachette, rangèrent leurs armes et s'approchèrent des deux visiteurs.

« Des asperges. »

Telle fut la première impression de Sheppard quand il vit s'approcher d'eux, Maître Bram, le leader des valachies et ses gardes. Ceux-ci étaient très grands, très fins et entièrement blancs. Les nouveaux venus étaient vêtus d'une grande toge en soierie crème claire brodée de perles, qui les recouvrait de la tête au pied. Leurs mains étaient gantées et leurs visages voilés. John entra percevait à peine leurs yeux, bleus presque translucides.

Klum s'approcha et les salua respectueusement. Maître Bram lui répondit en enlevant son voile. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les atlantes.

« Maître Bram, je vous présente le colonel John Sheppard, qui parlera au nom de son peuple, les atlantes. » présenta Klum.

« Colonel, ravi de vous rencontrer » dit Maître Bram.

John ne répondit pas de suite, ensorcelé par ce visage si irréel et si magnifique. Ses yeux étaient comme aimantés, ils ne pouvaient se détacher du valachie. Une sorte d'aura émanait de Bram qui hypnotisait le militaire. Celui-ci ne voulait pas la combattre, mais au contraire se noyer dedans avec délice. Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par le sourire du valachie. Entendant un grognement dans son dos, il comprit que Ronon était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. En effet, si la peau de Bram était blanche comme le lait, ses gencives étaient rouges-violettes, tranchant avec ses petites dents pointues et blanches. Sheppard crut voir la gueule d'un prédateur, s'attendant presque à voir dégouliner du sang.

« Heu ! Bonjour » articula péniblement le militaire qui avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve paradisiaque pour tomber en enfer.

Le sourire de Maître Bram disparut et l'ensorcellement de Sheppard reprit. Son esprit dériva sur les vagues de félicité. Il ne résistait pas à ce visage, cette beauté digne d'un Dieu. Il fit un pas vers le valachie. Il tendit sa main pour toucher son visage, sa peau et vérifier si elle était aussi douce que la soie. Maître Bram fit un pas en arrière et se couvrit le visage de son voile. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. De nouveau, Sheppard retomba sur terre. Il regarda sa main avant de la ramener rapidement contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il contrit, je ne sais pas… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, colonel, le coupa Maître Bram, c'est l'effet que l'on fait auprès des peuples impressionnables. »

« Impressionnables ? » reprit vexé le militaire, en entendant le ricanement de Klum.

« Oui, répondit posément Bram, montrez-moi votre base et convainquez-moi que vous n'êtes pas de simples sangsues-profiteurs de la bonté mes amis. »

John grimaça, l'« opération séduction » allait être plus ardue que prévu. Il n'avait pas fait une bonne première impression, mais d'un autre côté, Sheppard se méfiait des pouvoirs hypnotiques et dérangeants du valachie. Une partie de bras de fer s'engageait, avec une nette avance de Maître Bram pour l'instant. Il espérait que Rodney avait eu plus de succès que lui.

TBC

Voilà. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu.

Pour ce que ça intéresse, je posterai régulièrement tous les week-end (à moins que mon ordi en décide autrement) et surtout cette fic est déjà écrite et terminée. Et la suivante aussi. (J'ai pris un peu d'avance...)

Bonne fin de week-end (sous la pluie à Bordeaux)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Bon, je n'aurai pas dû mal parler de mon ordinateur la semaine dernière car il s'est vengé : il m'a lâché, le lâche.

Du coup j'en ai emprunté un autre.

**My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay** : Mais pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas mes valachies ? Ils sont gentils pourtant, Rodney ne se plaint pas

**Isajackson** : merci. C'est vrai que Sheppard est un peu OOC mais je trouve choupi moi-aussi ce baiser

**sat1** : merci j'espère que je vais aussi « assurer » pour ce chapitre

Donc voilà la suite.

La visite de la base en construction dura toute la matinée. John avait l'impression d'avoir manqué sa vocation : il aurait dû être agent immobilier. Maître Bram avait été entièrement satisfait et rassuré par le but exact de la base et le bon usage que le peuple atlante allait en faire.

Sheppard proposa de déjeuner de spécialités culinaires atlantes sauce athosienne, mais les valachies déclinèrent leur offre. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, leur donnant rendez-vous dans deux heures. Les solurians présents partagèrent le repas des atlantes. Klum et le colonel concoururent à celui qui allait être le plus odieux envers l'autre, tout en restant dans la politesse et le respect de l'autre.

L'après-midi fut consacré aux discussions sur le devenir du partenariat entre les solurians et les atlantes, le tout chapeauté par les valachies. Les solurians étaient un peuple ouvert, même si l'animosité entre Klum et Sheppard aurait pû faire penser le contraire. Ils voulaient travailler avec les atlantes. Ces derniers n'étaient absolument pas contre et leur proposaient de partager certaines connaissances scientifiques et médicales, entre autre. Seuls les valachies émettaient quelques doutes sur la sincérité du partage proposée par les atlantes et les bienfaits apportés aux peuples de Klum. Mais ils s'inclinèrent devant l'insistance des solurians, prévenant cependant les atlantes qu'ils ne devaient y avoir aucune plainte émanent de leur peuple allié. Sheppard assura l'entière coopération de son peuple. Maître Bram se tourna vers Klum et lui dit : « puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je vais partir. J'emmène votre fils pour le préparer à la cérémonie de partage de demain. Colonel, vous et votre équipe êtes bien sûr invité, puisque un membre de votre peuple va y participer. Vous faites maintenant parti de votre alliance. »

« Quoi? Que? Comment ça un de mes collègues va participer à votre cérémonie? Quelle cérémonie? » demanda Sheppard surpris et inquiet. Il ne put en dire plus.

Maître Bram l'interrompit « Klum va vous expliquer »

Il sortit de la pièce et quitta la base accompagné de ses gardes et, donc, de Morn.

Klum barra le passage au colonel, qui voulait suivre le valachie, et expliqua:

« La cérémonie de partage. Cela permet de renforcer les liens entre nos deux peuples. Apparemment, ils vont vous inclure aussi. »

« Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par un membre de notre peuple va y participer ? » demanda Sheppard de manière brusque.

« Ce qu'il a voulu dire, répondit Klum, peut-être êtes vous plus amène de répondre votre propre question. »

Le militaire pensa aussitôt à Teyla et McKay avec appréhension. Il s'éloigna du leader des solurians et appela Rodney. Pas de réponse. Il recommença avec Teyla. Toujours rien. Il commençait à être vraiment inquiet.

« Colonel, l'interrompit Klum, je vous prierai de bien vouloir retourner sur votre monde avec votre équipe et de ne revenir que demain pour la cérémonie. Nous devons nous aussi nous préparer. Et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de surveiller vos bêtises.»

« Klum, deux membres de mon équipe ne répondent pas. Je souhaiterai rester pour effectuer des recherches » dit John.

« Vous partez. Attendez à la porte. Je me renseigne. » exigea Klum. Puis il s'éloigna et rattrapa les valachies. Un groupe de solurians poussa doucement Sheppard et son équipe dans la direction de la porte.

Arrivés à celle-ci, ils attendirent une quinzaine de minutes, John tournant en rond, Ronon vérifiant son arme et les autres militaires sur le qui-vive, puis ils furent rejoint par Klum.

« Colonel, vous m'avez menti, dit-il furieux, votre compagnon vous a accompagné sur ma planète alors qu'il lui est interdit de mettre un pied sur cette planète. »

Sheppard grimaça : « techniquement, il ne m'a pas accompagné, il a suivi son propre chemin. Où est-il ? »

« Ne jouez pas avec les mots. Lui et sa coéquipière se sont introduits sur le territoire des valachies. Ils comprennent votre curiosité des mondes qui vous sont inconnus, mais demandent à ce que vous respectiez leur propriété. Plus d'exploration sans leur consentement ou le nôtre. Notre accord n'est pas remis en cause. Mais après la cérémonie de partage, vous et votre ... membre de l'équipe êtes définitivement interdit de séjour sur cette planète. »

« D'accord Klum d'accord. Peut-on récupérer le Docteur McKay et Teyla ? » l'interrompit Sheppard.

« La femme arrive. Quand au Docteur, il a été choisi pour être votre représentant lors de la cérémonie. C'est un grand honneur qu'il lui font. Mon fils a été lui-même désigné pour représenter notre peuple. Ils resteront tous les deux avec les valachies pour se préparer à la cérémonie. Vous verrez votre compagnon demain. Au revoir. »

Klum se détourna et partit.

« Attendez Klum. Je veux voir McKay. Klum ! » cria John, mais le solurians fit la sourde oreille. Les gardes restants l'empêchèrent de le poursuivre. Diplomatiquement, le militaire stoppa.

« Alors, Sheppard, entendit-il, vous nous cachez des choses. Depuis quand le Docteur Rodney McKay est votre compagnon ? »

John hésita puis il jeta un oeil noir à Ronon quand il l'entendit glousser de rire.

Ils attendirent encore une heure en compagnie de leurs gardes solurians. Ronon jouait de plus en plus avec son arme. Puis Teyla arriva enfin, accompagnée par d'autres solurians.

« Teyla ça va ? Et Rodney ? » demanda visiblement inquiet Sheppard en se précipitant vers l'athosienne.

« Oui ça va. Merci John. Rodney va bien aussi. » répondit-elle.

« Partez » leur lança un des gardes.

Sheppard acquiesça, composa l'adresse de la citée et les atlantes partirent.

Arrivé sur Atlantis, le militaire convoqua immédiatement Carson et Elisabeth à la salle de réunion pour débrieffer la mission. Si des actions devaient être prises pour ramener Rodney à la citée, elles devaient être prises sans plus tarder.

Il expliqua tout : sa rencontre avec les valachies, leurs accords et même cette irrépressible envie de toucher Maître Bram, alors qu'il était ébloui par la beauté du valachie dévoilé.

Il coupa court aux demandes d'explications complémentaires et se tourna vers Teyla pour qu'elle raconte à son tour sa journée. Il était impatient de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Rodney, et s'il était en sécurité. Dans le cas contraire, il n'hésiterai pas à mener une guerre pour récupérer son scientifique.

FLASH BACK

Rodney se réveilla en grimaçant, un groupe de grenouilles équipées de cymbales croassant dans sa tête. Il ouvra prudemment une paupière, puis l'autre.

« Teyla ? » appela-t-il inquiet.

« Je suis là Rodney. » dit-elle en s'approchant. Elle apparut dans son champ visuel.

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle.

Le scientifique regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient visiblement dans une chambre. Et quelle chambre ! Elle était immense. Tout n'y était que luxe et plaisir. Les draps étaient de soie fine, couleur crème. Le lit était à baldaquin, avec de lourdes draperies bordeaux brodées de magnifiques motifs d'or.

Le parquet était de couleur ocre et chaleureux. Les pieds s'enfonçaient avec plaisir dans les divers tapis incroyablement tissés de motifs irréels et qui parsemaient la pièce.

Le lustre alambiqué étincelait de mille feux, renvoyant des myriades de petites étoiles sur les murs brique.

« Ouaouh ! Lança Rodney, c'est quoi cet endroit ? Pour une fois, on n'est pas enfermé dans une minuscule cellule grise et sale. »

« J'ai remarqué, Rodney. Regarder, il y a même de quoi nous restaurer. » dit Teyla qui visiblement était, elle-aussi, impressionnée et un peu décontenancée.

Sur une table en bois, qui ressemblait fort à de l'acajou, était posée une corbeille de fruits frais et un assortiment de gâteau sur un plateau d'orfèvrerie argenté.

« Où est-ce que l'on est ? Redemanda Rodney. Je me rappelle juste que l'on sortait de la salle de contrôle que nous avions trouvé. »

« Je ne sais pas vous répondre, répliqua Teyla, qui faisait le tour de la pièce. Je viens de me réveiller. Tout comme vous. »

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant le passage à trois individus entièrement voilés, de la tête aux pieds. Seuls leurs yeux étaient visibles.

L'un d'eux s'avança et prit la parole : « Bonjour, je suis Maître Bram, leader des valachies. Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire chez nous ? »

« Je suis Teyla Emmagan et voici le Docteur Rodney McKay, présenta l'athosienne. Nous sommes des explorateurs. Nous venons d'Atlantis. »

« Atlantis ? reprit Maître Bram, vous connaissez le colonel Sheppard ? »

« John Sheppard, se précipita Rodney, oui, oui, nous le connaissons. Nous faisons parti de son équipe. Il est actuellement avec les solurians et un autre peuple de cette planète, en train de négocier un accord d'échange. Si vous pouvez le contacter, il vous le confirmera. »

Le valachie le dévisagea attentivement, puis se fut au tour de Teyla. Son regard se termina par une inspection détaillée des uniformes qu'ils portaient.

« Je vous crois, dit-il simplement, vos habits sont identiques. »

Il se détourna des deux atlantes et prit la direction de la porte.

« Attendez, l'appela le scientifique, qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? »

Maître Bram se retourna.

« Vous allez subir quelques examens, répondit-il. Je suis curieux de savoir si vous êtes compatibles. »

« Compatible ? Compatible pour quoi ? demanda Rodney un peu effrayé, et quels examens ? »

« Suivez les gardes et vous saurez. » répliqua calmement le valachie et il partit.

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre leurs hôtes armés. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce en total opposition de la précédente. Elle était vaste, mais tout signe de luxe et de bien-être en était banni. Les murs, les plafonds, les sols, toutes les surfaces visibles étaient blanches. Seuls les nombreux appareils qui équipaient la salle étaient de couleur or. Rodney s'approcha fasciné.

« Ça alors, s'exclama-t-il, ce sont des appareils Goaul'd. »

Il reconnut différents instruments qu'il avait étudié quand il était encore sur Terre.

« Vous connaissez les Goaul'd ? » demanda un valachie entièrement voilé de blanc.

McKay recula surpris.

« Oui, nous les avons combattu dans notre galaxie. Comment avez-vous obtenu tous ces appareils ? » demanda le scientifique curieux. Puis la peur apparut sur son visage.

« Vous êtes des Goaul'd. » murmura-t-il.

« Non, le rassura le valachie. Mais nous les avons croisé. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Stock, médecin en chef de notre colonie. Je suis chargé de vérifier si vous êtes compatibles. »

Il tendit la main et invita Rodney à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil équipé de nombreux instruments, plus effrayants les uns que les autres, quand on ne savait pas à quel usage ils étaient destinés.

Rodney recula et se cogna au garde qui était derrière lui et qui l'attrapa. Teyla s'avança.

« Laissez-le, vous lui faites peur, dit-elle calmement, et à moi-aussi. »

Le valachie fit signe au garde de laisser McKay tranquille et enleva le voile qui lui couvrait le visage.

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, expliqua-t-il posément, approchez. »

Teyla sourit au médecin. Rodney s'approcha aussi et tendit, à son tour, la main à Stock.

« Bien sûr, dit Rodney, vous ne nous ferez aucun mal. »

Les atlantes étaient subjugués par la beauté mystique du valachie. Jamais ils n'avaient été autant attirés par quelqu'un. Ils avaient confiance en lui. Une telle beauté ne pouvait que signifiait bonté. Stock assit Rodney et mit en route ses machines. L'analyse des deux atlantes dura plusieurs heures.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de passer ces examens » dit Stock en replaçant son voile devant le visage. Le charme fut rompu.

« Euuh...! De rien » dit le scientifique qui se demandait pourquoi il avait coopéré aussi facilement.« D'un autre côté, pensa-t-il, il ne nous ont pas fait de mal. »

Teyla et McKay furent ramené dans leur chambre où les attendait Maître Bram.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Rodney en s'avançant rapidement vers lui. Vous m'avez ausculté tout l'après-midi. Et j'ai même arrêté de protester dès que j'ai vu le visage de votre médecin. Pourtant Dieu sait que je déteste les médecins inconnus qui me tripotent et les examens inutiles, si je n'ai pas envie qu'on me les fasse. En plus j'ai vu vos appareils. Ils sont de facture goaul'd. Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? C'est quoi cette histoire de compatibilité ? »

« Que de questions Docteur McKay. Mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi d'en poser puisque vous vous êtes introduits chez nous ? » répliqua Maître Bram.

« Oui, bon » balbutia le scientifique.

« Nous ne pensions pas à mal, dit Teyla venant au secours de son ami, nous voulions juste explorer cette planète. »

« Nous avons emprunté notre technologie à des oppresseurs d'une autre galaxie, expliqua Bram, apparemment la vôtre puisque vous les connaissez. »

« Comment avez-vous été dans notre galaxie ? » demanda Rodney.

« Cher ami, vous avez vos secrets, nous avons les nôtres, dit Maître Bram, les examens ont prouvé que vous étiez compatible. Acceptez-vous de participer à la cérémonie de partage ? »

« Compatible à quoi ? s'énerva Rodney, c'est quoi cette cérémonie. »

Leur hôte expliqua : « Il s'agit d'une simple cérémonie d'échange entre nos trois peuples : les valachies, les solurians et maintenant les atlantes. Cela renforce le lien qui nous unit. Les examens ont prouvé que vous étiez unique, intelligent, bien supérieur à toute personne que nous avons rencontré jusqu'à présent. Vous êtes digne de représenter vos semblables. »

Rodney buvait littéralement ses paroles.

« Évidemment, s'exclama-t-il fier comme un paon, je suis le plus grand génie de mon peuple. En quoi consiste votre cérémonie? »

« Vous devrez juste vous tenir sur l'estrade et on vous expliquera au fur et à mesure ce que vous devrez faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un solurian, Morn, le fils du chef Klum, sera avec vous. »

« Ah bien, d'accord » dit Rodney.

« Nous vous gardons cette nuit pour vous préparez. Morn sera dans la chambre d'à côté si vous voulez de la compagnie. La cérémonie a lieu demain. Mlle Emmagan, vous pourrez rejoindre votre équipe, dès que vous vous serez assuré que le Docteur McKay est bien installé. Je vous laisse. Le colonel Sheppard doit attendre de vos nouvelles. »

FIN FLASH BACK

« Ils ont installé le Docteur McKay dans la chambre où nous avions été accueilli, termina Teyla. Je n'ai vu aucun problème. Rodney était traité comme un roi. Il en était ravi. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'a pas mis à la porte. Je ne pense pas que les valachies vont lui faire du mal, même s'il est vrai que l'attirance incontrôlable que l'on éprouve pour eux, quand ils se dévoilent, me laisse perplexe. »

« Oui, moi-aussi » grogna Ronon.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, renchérit Sheppard. »

« Colonel, vous avez dit que le fils de Klum allait lui-aussi participer à cette cérémonie de partage. » enchaîna Elisabeth.

« Oui » répondit John.

« Donc, reprit Elisabeth, je ne pense pas que Rodney court un risque dans l'immédiat. Klum ne laisserait personne faire de mal à son fils. Mais demain, je vous demande d'être quand même sur vos gardes. Juste au cas où. »

« D'accord, acquiesça Sheppard, je prendrai une équipe supplémentaire. Avec celle déjà stationnée à la base sur cette planète, on devrait s'en sortir en cas de grabuge. »

« Faisons ainsi. Fin de la réunion. Bonne nuit tout le monde. » finit Elisabeth.

John quitta la salle de réunion, direction ses quartiers. Il était plus que l'heure de dormir. Il enleva son uniforme et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre ses main. Il était fatigué, crevé, et Rodney lui manquait. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il finit de se déshabiller et prit une douche de relaxe et de détente. Mais rien n'y fit. La fatigue resta et ses épaules restèrent nouées. Il sortit, mouillé, plus énervé que jamais et s'habilla. Il sortit précipitamment de ses quartiers en se grommelant à voix basse.

« Imbécile, pourquoi tu l'as laissé sur cette planète ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas exigé à le voir au moins ? Je suis inquiet, vraiment inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire ? Il le torture d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ces valachies ont vraiment le don de nous embobiner avec leurs visages d'ange. Mais qu'est-ce que cela cache ? Je suis sûr que leur sourire ne mente pas : des carnassiers. S'il touche à un cheveux de mon Rodney, je ne répond plus de moi. Je les exploserai. C'est au quatre coins de cette planète qu'on va les retrouver éparpiller façon puzzle. Ah ! mais il ne connaît pas Sheppard, quand on me cherche on me trouve. » _( NDA : Merci Audiard)_

Sur ces affirmations, John repartit à ses quartiers pour dormir. Mais il ne put, son imagination le rendait insomniaque.

« Je suis sûr qu'une fois Teyla partit, ils ont malmené mon pauvre amour. Il a dû tomber par terre et récupérer toute la fange dont le sol doit être recouvert dans leurs cavernes. Il va devoir rester dans cette état toute la nuit. Ils ne vont jamais accepter qu'il se lave un peu. Oh ! Mon pauvre Rodney ! Tu vas souffrir de ta fierté si susceptible demain matin. »

Rodney se prélassait tranquillement dans un immense bain. Il était entouré d'une mousse voluptueuse. La pièce était baignée d'une senteur florale douce, idéal pour se détendre.

« Je suis sûr qu'une fois Teyla partit, ils ont donné à mon pauvre amour un simple quignon de pain sec moisi avec une eau trouble pour dîner. Il va devoir ingurgité ces horreurs s'il ne veut pas souffrir de son hypoglycémie. Oh ! Mon pauvre Rodney ! Tu vas souffrir de ton ventre si délicat demain matin. »

Rodney venait de finir son somptueux souper en compagnie du fils de Klum, Morn. Il s'était délecté en dessert d'un magnifique gâteau au goût s'approchant fort du chocolat. Il s'en pourléchait les doigts avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

« Je suis sûr qu'une fois Teyla partit, il ont enfermé mon pauvre amour dans un cachot sombre et sale. Il va devoir dormir sur une simple paillasse avec une couverture rêche. Oh ! Mon pauvre Rodney ! Tu vas souffrir de ton dos si fragile demain matin. »

Rodney s'allongea dans le lit moelleux. Il fit la grimace. Malgré les draps de lin et l'édredon en plume, il savait qu'il aurait mal à son pauvre dos en se réveillant. Il expliqua son problème au valachie nommé à son service. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de serviteurs qui portaient un matelas. En deux temps trois mouvements, le matelas fut changé et le lit refait. Rodney poussa un profond soupir de bien-être en s'endormant.

TBC

Avis, conseil...

Reviews, reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Bon allez je vous envoie le chapitre suivant avant que tout le monde délire ici.

J'habite Bordeaux et y'a match crucial ce soir...

Merci à Shall, sat1, My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay et Isajackson de me laisser des reviews, vous avez toutes une choses en commun : vous vous méfiez des valachies, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Pour les anonymes, laissez des messages, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez ou non. Croyez-moi, les auteurs écrivent bien mieux et plus vite quand ils ont des retours de leurs lecteurs.

Maintenant assez parler, le suite (vous remarquerez un petit changement dans le texte : il y a des paragraphes maintenant et plus de remise à la ligne systématique)

Le lendemain matin, Sheppard se prépara rapidement. La nuit avait été agité, longue et entrecoupée de périodes de sommeils légers et de périodes de réveils tendus. Il appréhendait cette journée. Un mauvais pressentiment ne le lâchait pas depuis qu'il s'était levé.

Comment allait-il retrouver Rodney ? Les valachies s'étaient-ils bien occuper de lui ou au contraire ses angoisses allait-elle se révéler exactes ?

Et si Rodney lui revenait sans séquelle physique, comment allait-il réagir face à lui ? Il l'avait embrassé et ensuite abandonnée entre les mains d'un peuple inconnu, dont il ne connaissait pas les us et coutumes. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi. Il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et il n'était pas là. Le grand héros n'était pas présent pour protéger la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

« Bon calme-toi John. Teyla a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis, tenta de se rassurer Sheppard. Les valachies les avaient bien traité. Moi-même j'avais une relative bonne opinion sur ce peuple hier. Seul leur côté beauté hypnotique me gêne, mais ils n'ont fait de mal à personne. De plus, comme l'a précisé Elisabeth, Klum a laissé son fils chéri entre leurs mains pour cette fameuse cérémonie de partage. »

Si cette cérémonie devait mal se passer, John doutait que le chef des solurians, au vu de son caractère très protecteur, aurait accepter que Morn y participe.

Le militaire arriva au réfectoire et y trouva Teyla et Ronon déjà attablés. Il s'assit sans un mot et but son café.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes inquiet pour Rodney. » dit Teyla au bout de quelques minutes d'un lourd silence.

John regarda l'athosienne et grommela en buvant.

« Je suis sûr que les valachies se sont bien occupés de lui, reprit la jeune femme, mais c'est vrai que je serai pleinement rassurée que quand Rodney sera de nouveau parmi nous. »

Ronon émit à son tour un grognement d'acquiescement. Quand à John, il posa sa tasse et dit en se levant: « Moi-aussi. Allons-y. »

Arrivés sur la planètes des solurians, les atlantes se dirigèrent vers leur base avancée et attendirent qu'on vienne les chercher.

La cérémonie de partage se révéla être très protocolaire. Si tous les atlantes pouvaient y assister, ils devaient tous laisser leurs armes au village. De plus seul leur chef, c'est-à-dire Sheppard pouvaient être sur l'estrade des leaders.

Ne voulant se démunir totalement, John laissa une équipe militaire armée au village et la seconde, composé notamment de Teyla et Ronon, l'accompagnant, désarmée donc.

John s'assit sur son siège réservé. A côté de lui se trouvaient Klum et le conseil du village, tous très excités et se congratulant mutuellement. Il y avait aussi d'autres valachies, que le militaire ne reconnaissait pas.

A ses pieds, la « plèbe » était composée des deux peuples de la planète, ainsi que de son équipe, qui se plaçait stratégiquement en cas de problème.

Les yeux de Sheppard remontèrent vers une deuxième estrade, plus élevée que celle où il se trouvait. Seule une grande table en bois y trônait.

Un gong retentit et la foule se tut et s'immobilisa, en attente.

Maître Bram apparut, toujours voilés de la tête au pied, sur l'estrade principale. Morn et McKay le suivaient. Ils furent accueilli par des sifflets et des cris de joie et d'encouragement de la part des solurians. Les valachies restaient immobiles.

Sheppard sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Il était soulagé aussi. Rodney était là, prêt de lui et apparemment il n'était pas blessé. Au contraire, il avait son si magnifique sourire aux lèvres qui faisait pétiller ses yeux.

John aurait aimé se précipiter dans ses bras, l'emmener et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, loin de cette foule. Maintenant qu'il voyait Rodney, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais envisager sa vie sans le scientifique à ses côtés. Cette nuit, passée loin de lui, avait été une véritable torture.

Maître Bram leva les mains pour calmer la foule, puis il entama un long chant mélopée. Klum expliqua au militaire que Bram contait l'histoire commune de leurs deux civilisations. Les dernières paroles furent chantées en langue anglaise. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau couplet sur la nouvelle alliance établie entre les trois peuples.

Le silence se fit. A la fin du chant, plus personne ne fit un bruit.

Maître Bram fit signe à McKay d'approcher, tout en se dévoilant. John ressentit de nouveau une certaine une certaine attirance envers le valachie, mais fortement diminuée. Il se dit, lucide, que la distance y était pour quelque chose. Rodney, quand à lui, était sous l'entière prise de cette aura. Il s'approcha de Maître Bram et s'allongea sur la grande table de bois. Deux autres valanchies apparurent. Le premier déposa un récipient à terre au pied de la table. Le second portait un plateau et se tenait au côté du maître de cérémonie.

Bram parla doucement à Rodney, puis à Morn qui s'était approché. Sheppard ne comprit pas ses paroles. Le valachie prit un long couteau du plateau. John se leva, la vue de l'arme tranchante au dessus de Rodney ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il appréhendait la suite de cette mystérieuse cérémonie. Que venait faire un couteau dans une cérémonie dite de partage, alors que visiblement nul nourriture, ou autre chose à partager, n'étaient présents.

Les autres atlantes eurent le même réaction que leur leader. Tous se mirent sur le qui-vive, n'attendant qu'un geste de Sheppard pour se lancer à la rescousse du scientifique.

Maître Bram leva ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête, les mains enserrant le couteau. Un cri brisa le lourd silence. John se précipita vers l'estrade principale en hurlant. Tous les atlantes firent de même. Maître Bram baissa brusquement ses bras, ignorant le mouvement de foule à ses pieds. John avait presque atteint l'estrade lorsqu'il fut ceinturé par un valachie. Le couteau transperça le coeur de Rodney, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. John se débattait comme un fou, crachant, griffant, jurant, donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de coudes. Le sang de Rodney se répandit sur des rigoles, creusés dans la table, et coula jusqu'au récipient par terre. En voyant l'écoulement continue d'un liquide rouge, John s'immobilisa, refusant de croire ce que ses yeux lui imposaient. Il détourna la tête vers les autres membres de son équipe. Tous avaient été immobilisés par les valachies. Ceux-ci recevaient des coups, mais ne lâchait pas leurs prises. Les solurians regardaient d'un air curieux ou outré les troubles fêtes.

John, toujours immobile, fut ramené à sa place. Il eut droit à un sermon de Klum sur le respect des coutumes des autres peuples. John le regardait d'un air incrédule. Rodney était mort à cause de ses ignobles coutumes de fraternisation. Il recommença à se débattre, le valachie tenait toujours aussi bon.

« Mais restez un peu tranquille, colonel, gronda Klum, c'est au tour de mon fils. Je suis si fier de lui. Et vous, vous voulez tout gâché. »

John s'arrêta net. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Klum s'émerveillait que son fils se fasse tuer par ces barbares. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la plateforme principale. Le corps de McKay était emmené sur un brancard. Morn souriait toujours, fier comme un paon. Maître Bram repoussait avec un tissu les dernières gouttes de sang de Rodney vers le récipient. Puis ce dernier fut emmené et remplacé par un vide. Morn s'allongea. Maître Bram frappa. Le sang fut recueilli. Le corps enlevé.

John craqua. Il hurla, se débattit comme un démon. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il était comme possédé. Possédé par la haine, la peur, la démence, la sauvagerie, la mort. Le valachie fut obligé de relâcher son étreinte.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient toujours au même point, immobilisés et tenus par des valachies qui semblaient ignorer la douleur des coups qu'on leur portait.

Sheppard s'enfuit et courut comme un dératé vers le village. Il ne dit pas un mot à l'équipe armée qui l'attendait. Il prit ses armes et repartit en direction de la funeste assemblée. Il ne regarda pas si les militaires le suivaient ou non. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de mettre une balle en plein coeur à Maître Bram, ce barbare, ce tueur.

Quand John arriva, il trouva le chaos. Klum tentait vainement de calmer les atlantes en passant de l'un à l'autre. Les solurians s'étaient regroupés, un peu éloignés du tumulte créé par les atlantes. John pouvait voir de l'incompréhension sur leurs visages. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur réaction de rejet devant le sublime don que le Docteur McKay avait fait aux valachies.

La détermination de Sheppard s'en trouva raffermi. Les valachies avaient embobiné un peuple plus faible qu'eux. Aucune pitié pour Bram.

Plusieurs valachies apparurent devant eux. John engagea les hostilités en tirant, rapidement suivi de son équipe qui l'avait accompagné. Certains valachies reculèrent, d'autres se mirent à genoux. John profita de cette percée pour s'approcher de Bram, resté sur l'estrade. Il visa et tira. La balle atteignit son but, en plein coeur. John fut reversé et désarmé par plusieurs valachies. Peu lui importait, il pouvait mourir et rejoindre Rodney. Il l'avait vengé en tuant son assassin, Maître Bram. Puis tout devint noir, il avait perdu connaissance.

Il avait mal, mal partout, et surtout au coeur.

Pourquoi cette douleur?

La mort ne devait être que douceur et félicité. On lui avait toujours dit que l'on ne ressentait plus rien quand la fin était arrivée. Juste des émotions sublimes et des connaissances ultimes. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal?

Était-ce une punition pour avoir laisser Bram lui transpercer le coeur ?

Coeur qui ne lui appartenait plus. Seul John aurait dû en disposer. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait été envoûté, ensorcelé comme le simple humain qu'il était.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse Rodney. Tu aurais dû lutter. » se dit-il.

Était-ce vraiment lui qui pensait, après tout, il était mort. Il avait parfaitement vu le couteau faire son oeuvre. Il l'avait ressentit aussi.

Mort. Il allait enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ce mot si court et pourtant si mystérieusement terrible. Pour l'instant ce qu'il avait découvert, ne lui plaisait pas. On souffrait beaucoup plus dans la mort que dans la vie, aussi terrible qu'elle soit.

Dans la mort, la douleur physique était constamment présente, mais malheureusement personne n'était là pour vous soutenir.

Dans la mort, vous êtes seul. Pas de tunnel lumineux qui s'ouvre vers un monde de félicité, pas de main tendu d'un proche qui vous aime, pas de paradis, pas d'enfer. Seul, dans le noir, dans la douleur. Nul n'entendait ses cris, ses hurlement de détresse. Rodney McKay était silencieux, à jamais.

TBC

Doucement, pas taper, pas taper


	6. Chapter 6

My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay : évidemment que je ne vous dis pas tout, sinon il n'y aurait plus de surprise

Isajackson : deathfic ou pas ? Il faut lire pour savoir

sat1 : « Coup mental x 100 » AILLE ma tête

shall : reste shall, please. Je n'aime pas faire fuir mes lectrices, je ne suis pas sadique (quoique)

LA SUITE tant attendue

« John, John, réveillez-vous » entendit-il à travers les cotons qui lui bouchaient les oreilles.

« Nooonnnn » marmonna-t-il, complètement sonné, les yeux fermés, se recroquevillant. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller; il voulait rejoindre McKay, où qu'il soit. On le secoua doucement, précautionneusement.

« Colonel, ouvrez les yeux. » lui demanda une deuxième voix.

Il grogna des mots indistincts.

« Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas tranquille ? » pensa-t-il.

« Nous ne vous laisserons jamais tranquille, John, répondit la voix, nous sommes vos amis. »

Apparemment il avait parlé tout haut. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit pour expliquer aux importuns sa façon de penser sur ceux qui empêchent quelqu'un de mourir en paix. Il se laissa retomber aussi sec, retrouvant la position protectrice du foetus, terrassé par un terrible mal de crâne. Il ramena ses mains sur sa tête, tout en refermant les paupières.

« Doucement, John, le rassura Carson, ça va passer. Vous êtes sur Atlantis. A l'infirmerie. En sécurité. »

« Le reste de l'équipe ? » réussit à demander Sheppard, sans bouger.

« Tout le monde va bien, répondit Teyla, bizarrement personne n'a été gravement blessé durant l'affrontement. Juste quelques bleus. »

« Et McKay ? » continua John, toujours immobile, en attente.

Le long silence qui suivit confirma qu'il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar : Rodney était mort.

« Son corps ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant lentement, combattant une vague nausée.

Nouveau silence.

Teyla prit son souffle puis expliqua :

« Les valachies n'ont pas voulu nous le rendre. On s'est tous battu. Ils ont reçu plusieurs balles. Mais ils n'ont rien ressenti. C'est à peine si elles les gênaient. Plusieurs ont été blessés. Moi-même, je suis persuadée d'en avoir grièvement touché plus d'un. Mais ils se relevaient à chaque fois. Et ils repartaient dans la bataille. Ils ont fini par tous nous bloquer. Nous ne pouvions plus faire un seul mouvement, mais ils ne nous ont pas fait de mal. J'avais l'impression qu'ils faisaient tout pour que nous ne nous blessions pas par nous-même. Ils étaient si forts, si rapides. Quand nous nous sommes tous retrouvés neutralisés, Maître Bram nous a dit qu'il comprenait notre réaction première. Il nous demande de revenir à la prochaine lune, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine. De bien réfléchir au formidable acte de partage de Rodney. De le comprendre dans son intégralité et de l'accepter. Notre accord sera alors scellé et il nous rendra le Docteur McKay. »

« Cet assassin est mort, cria Sheppard, je lui ai mis une balle en plein coeur. »

« Les balles ne leur font rien. » répéta prudemment Teyla en redoutant une réaction explosive du militaire.

John s'agita sur son lit, il rejeta sauvagement les couvertures des mains et des pieds et se leva.

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer » répéta-t-il inlassablement comme une litanie.

« Colonel, vous devriez rester coucher » s'interposa Carson en le forçant à retourner s'allonger.

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer » continuait Sheppard, ignorant les autres et s'enfermant dans son monde. Il ne semblait plus entendre le médecin et le repoussa violemment.

« Arrêtez-le » s'écria vivement Beckett en se relevant rapidement.

Ronon posa sa main sur l'épaule du militaire. Celui-ci se retourna et envoya un coup de poing. Le satédien l'évita facilement. Le colonel était à bout de force, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ronon rattrapa John avant que celui-ci ne tombe et le plaqua sur le lit. Puis il l'allongea avec douceur. Carson en profita pour administrer un sédatif à Sheppard.

Tous restèrent quelque instant immobile,un peu choqués, ne sachant que faire pour aider le leader militaire d'Atlantis. Voyant que chacun répugnait à partir et laisser John seul, Carson brisa le silence :

« Bon allez. Tout le monde va se reposait avant que je me décide à administrer des calmants au reste de l'équipe. Il a besoin de se reposer. Débriefing demain, pas avant. Ordre du médecin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais veiller sur lui. »

Tous partirent sans demander leurs restes, mais avec un sentiment de culpabilité de laisser John à l'infirmerie. Même sous la surveillance amicale mais impitoyable de leur formidable médecin.

Carson se rapprocha de Sheppard, qui s'était endormi. Il remonta ses draps et le borda.

« Ça va aller, mon ami, lui dit-il, on est là. Tous vos amis sont là. Nous allons vous soutenir. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Les corps de Rodney et de Morn avaient été emmenés dans la salle où officiait Stock, le médecin des valachies. Il les fit placer dans des cercueils noirs, qui tranchaient avec le reste de la pièce blanche. Il prit une préparation liquide rougeâtre et la versa sur les blessures occasionnées par le couteau. Il referma les couvercles, éteignit les lumières et sortit.

John se réveilla groggy. Sa tête était lourde et la bouche pâteuse. Il se releva doucement, se calant sur un coude. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans la grande salle principale de l'infirmerie, à l'écart, dans un coin. Aucun lit voisin n'était occupé. Il aperçut alors Carson qui s'approchait un verre d'eau à la main.

« John, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda le docteur avec sollicitude lui tendant le verre.

John prit le temps de boire avec précaution une gorgée d'eau, s'attendant à ce que son estomac le rejette.

« Ça va » finit-il par marmonner, le nez dans le verre.

« Bien, dit Carson en lui reprenant le verre, pouvez-vous vous lever ? »

John s'exécuta lentement. Une fois debout, les jambes flageolantes, la main appuyée sur le lit, il demanda, la tête redressée, les yeux droits dans ceux de Carson : « A-t-on récupéré McKay ? »

Le médecin hésita à répondre, ne sachant si le colonel allait pouvoir supporter la vérité ou s'il allait encore faire une crise de hystérie.

« Les valachies nous rendront son corps dans une semaine. » finit-il par dire, choisissant la vérité. Plus vite Sheppard accepterait la situation, plus vite il pourra faire son deuil.

Carson sentait que ce ne serait pas facile pour le leader de SGA1. Un lien d'amitié très fort le liait à toute son équipe, et plus particulièrement à son meilleur ami. Il l'avait défendu becs et ongles contre les accusations de Lavoisie. Ils s'envoyaient des piques régulièrement, ils râlaient souvent l'un contre l'autre, quand ils ne se chamaillaient pas comme des gamins. Et pourtant, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie plus d'une fois. Carson se promettait d'être toujours là pour soutenir Sheppard dans les mois à venir.

John avait baissé la tête. Il poussa un énorme soupir et se releva.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air très en forme, mais puis-je rejoindre mes quartiers pour me reposer ? Je me sentirai plus à mon aise. » demanda-t-il calmement, sans regarder Beckett dans les yeux de peur qu'il y lise toute la détresse dont il se sentait envahi.

Carson hésita un instant. Était-ce raisonnable après ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures ? Il observa attentivement Sheppard. Il n'était pas bien. Mais c'était un homme dur, jamais il n'évacuerai son chagrin librement s'il pouvait y avoir un seul témoin. Il accepta de laisser sortir le militaire, avec ordre de se reposer dans ses quartiers. Carson était sûr ainsi que John se lâcherait une fois seul. Il rajouta qu'il viendrait faire des visites toutes les six heures pour vérifier l'état de son patient. De plus, il allait demander à Teyla et Ronon de le surveiller.

John répondit d'un OK et sortit doucement de l'infirmerie.

Les journées du colonel passèrent relativement vite.

Il s'entraînait du matin au soir avec Ronon, Teyla ou quiconque entrait dans la salle d'entraînement. Il se donnait à fond, aucun repos, juste un enchaînement de combat. Ronon l'accompagnait invariablement pour le stopper quand son corps demandait grâce. Et quand, on parlait à John d'arrêter ces entraînements, il se renfermait un peu plus en lui-même et demander à ce qu'on le laisse faire son travail tranquille.

Régulièrement, il en oubliait les repas. Teyla venait alors le chercher. A force de persuasion, elle le poussait à accepter de se nourrir. Cela permettait aussi à son corps de profiter de ce temps pour se remettre un peu. Mais John ne restait jamais bien longtemps à table. La chaise vide, en face de lui, lui rappelait continuellement que Rodney, l'homme que son coeur aimait et que sa raison avait accepté, était mort.

Les soirées du colonel étaient de véritables tortures.

Il les passaient adossé à la balustrade de la jetée Est, observant l'océan, s'attendant à chaque instant que McKay vienne faire son compte-rendu de la journée, lui racontant des milliers d'anecdotes en faisant virevolter ses mains. Mais c'était Carson qui venait le rejoindre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. A chaque fois, il demandait à Sheppard si tout allait bien, s'il voulait parler. Et John répondait que tout était OK, sans plus de précision.

Quand la fatigue finissait par le terrasser, il retournait dans ses quartiers et s'écroulait dans son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller de Rodney, qu'il avait volé dans les quartiers du scientifique.

Les nuits commençaient alors, ponctuées par de nombreux cauchemars, où il revoyait le couteau transpercer le coeur de McKay, ou par des rêves, si doux, où il partageait, avec Rodney, des moments à jamais impossibles. Dans les deux cas, il se réveillait tous les matins en pleurant.

Une semaine, c'est court.

Court pour des amis. Pour qu'ils se rendent compte dans quel état de destruction psychique on peut être après la mort d'un être cher, quelles pensées réelles traversent notre esprit derrière le masque de dureté que l'on s'est imposé.

Un semaine , c'est long.

Long pour un amant d'attendre la restitution du corps de son amour, de le revoir une dernière fois, de le retrouver enfin dans l'au-delà.

Une semaine, c'est idéal.

Idéal pour préparer sa vengeance.

TBC

A la semaine prochaine

Rassurez-vous, il y aura plus d'action


	7. Chapter 7

Isajackson Quand à John, pourquoi il aurait pas me droit de faire des bourdes aussi ?

My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay c'est quoi du Yata ?

shall

sat1 contente que tu soit toujours présente. Pourquoi pensez-vous toutes que Rodney n'est pas mort ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements qui vont droit à mon coeur d'« écrivain ».

LA SUITE

Le jour de la nouvelle lune sur la planète des solurians arriva. Tous étaient prêts.

John, Teyla, Ronon et deux équipes militaires armées, tous volontaires, se préparaient à passer la porte, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Carson et une équipe médicale avaient préparer, un peu en retrait dans la salle d'embarquement, un poste médical d'urgence, au cas où. Les valachies pouvaient être encore hostiles, malgré leurs belles paroles.

Elisabeth, qui regardait depuis la salle de contrôle, n'avait voulu laisser aucune surprise leur arrivait. Toutes les possibilités, même les plus farfelus avaient été soumises, analysées et traitées.

Les atlantes passèrent la porte, armes levées.

Ils furent accueillis froidement par Klum et le conseil du village. Quelques valachies se tenaient en retrait. Aucune trace de Maître Bram.

« Baissez vos armes » ordonna Klum, qui visiblement essayait de retenir sa colère.

« Vous avez failli gâcher la cérémonie de partage, alors je vous prie de ne pas faire de même pour la cérémonie de restitution. » finit Klum qui entendait bien être obéi.

Sheppard baissa son arme et fit signe aux autres de l'imiter.

« On les garde cette fois-ci. » dit-il en tapotant son P-90. Klum grogna et, sans ajouter un mot, s'engagea sur le chemin menant au lieu des cérémonies.

A chaque pas effectué, à chaque mètre terminé, la haine de John s'intensifiait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et à ne pas courir.

Et enfin il le vit. Là. Juste devant lui. Maître Bram. Il était toujours vêtu de son voile blanc, de ses gants immaculés. Il se tenait sur la plus haute estrade comme la première fois. De nombreux solurians et valachies étaient là aussi, en attente et fébriles.

John reprit sa place sur l'estrade intermédiaire, Ronon et Teyla l'accompagnant, malgré les protestations de Klum. Le reste de l'équipe était à ses pieds sur le qui-vive et groupé.

La cérémonie de restitution débuta. On amena le corps de Morn et on l'étendit sur la table. Un valachie suivait, le même que la dernière fois, portant un plateau où était posé un couteau, là encore, le même que la dernière fois, et un bol, toujours le même que la dernière fois .

John ferma les yeux un instant. Tout se répétait. Derrière ses paupières fermées, il revoyait encore et encore la mort de Rodney. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se força à se concentrer sur le présent. Sa vengeance approchait, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Maître Bram prit le couteau posé sur le plateau. Il le leva haut au dessus de sa tête. Les dents de Sheppard grincèrent tellement sa mâchoire était contractée. Mais contrairement à ce que John pensait, Bram ne poignarda pas une nouvelle fois Morn. Il tendit le couteau à Klum, qui l'avait rejoint sur l'estrade, très fier. S'il avait eu des plumes, il aurait fait la roue comme un paon.

Le chef du village accepta l'arme sacrificielle et la présenta, à son tour, à la foule. Des cris d'enthousiasme retentirent. Puis il se tourna vers Bram et la lui rendit. Le valachie posa le couteau et prit le bol de verre, rempli de liquide rougeâtre, qu'il donna aussi à Klum. Ce dernier le prit et le versa sur l'emplacement du coeur de son fils mort. Les cris d'enthousiasme redoublèrent.

Enfin, Klum reprit sa place à côté de Sheppard et le corps de Morn fut emmené par deux solurians, qui prirent la direction de leur village.

Le corps de Rodney apparut à son tour. Comme pour Morn, il fut étendu sur la table.

Maître Bram répéta les mêmes gestes.

Tout se passa au ralenti pour John qui ne bougeait plus, son regard fixait sur le corps immobile et sans vie de son scientifique, son homme, son amour.

Il fut bousculé par Klum. John le regarda sans comprendre, puis se retourna de nouveau vers l'estrade principale. Maître Bram l'attendait, lui tendant le couteau. Sheppard s'avança lentement et monta rejoindre le maître de cérémonie. Sa détermination à se venger le poussait à se rapprocher de McKay, alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir la réalité qui lui était trop crûment imposée : Rodney était mort, la preuve était devant ses yeux, le corps sans vie, là juste devant lui. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher.

Le visage fermé, il prit l'arme, la leva haut et frappa Maître Bram en plein coeur. Il retira le couteau et consciencieusement recommença, une fois, deux fois... Il ne tint rapidement plus le compte de ses coups. Il n'entendait pas le bruit de succion de la lame pénétrant encore et encore dans le torse. Le valachie s'affaissa, le corps couvert de sang. John suivit la descente, le bras toujours en mouvement tel un pendule, la main poisseuse frappant, indifférent au sang projeté sur son visage, ses vêtements. Il n'entendait pas les cris de peur, de colère, de confusion. Seul comptait la mort de Maître Bram.

Aucun valachie, ni aucun solurian n'intervint. Ronon et Teyla se jetèrent, aussi vite qu'ils le purent, sur le colonel, pour qu'il lâche le couteau. Les autres atlantes, après un bref moment de stupeur, levèrent leurs armes, prêts s'en servir pour se défendre et défendre leur chef.

Ronon attrapa les bras de Sheppard, qui se débattit comme un forcené, et les lui tordirent derrière le dos. Teyla lui prit l'arme et tenta de le calmer avec des paroles douces de réconfort. Mais rien de fit. John était au-delà de toute compréhension, dans son monde de vengeance et de mort. Sentant sa prise sur les poignées du militaire glissée à cause du sang, Ronon le lâcha d'un coup, poussant John, qui ne s'y attendant pas et qui s'affala aux pieds de Teyla. Le runner prit son arme et tira. John s'arrêta de bouger d'un coup, sonné. Teyla jeta un regard noir au satédien et se pencha pour vérifier que le militaire allait bien. Ronon rangea son arme et mit ses mains, rouges du sang de Bram, en avant afin de calmer les atlantes qui s'agitaient, indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

« Restez à vos postes et attendez les ordres » leur ordonna-t-il, bourru.

Klum s'approcha de Teyla et dit bien fort et très en colère : « Décidément, on ne peut vraiment pas lui faire confiance. Quel besoin maladif a-t-il de toujours vouloir se mettre en avant ? »

Teyla se retourna incrédule et lui répondit avec colère : « Maître Bram a tué son meilleur ami devant ses yeux. Il n'a pas voulu nous rendre son corps et voulait en plus lui imposer une cérémonie de... de restitution. Il a assassiné votre fils aussi. Comment pouvez-vous être indifférent au sort que ce valachie a fait subir à Morn ? Et au Docteur McKay ? »

« Mais enfin Morn n'a pas été assassiné. Il a juste participé à la cérémonie de partage. » répliqua surpris Klum.

« C'est un meurtre » entendait-il dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à un Ronon, extrêmement calme, donc extrêmement furieux.

Pendant ce temps, les valachies s'étaient regroupés au pied de l'estrade. Stock, qui avait sauté sur l'estrade principale, s'occupait de Maître Bram, qui était toujours en vie, malgré le traitement que John lui avait infligé. Le leader des valachies but le verre de mixture rougeâtre posé sur le plateau de cérémonie. Stock s'en servit aussi pour nettoyer les différentes plaies qui ne saignaient déjà plus. Maître Bram se releva assez vite, à peine gêner dans ses mouvements, et s'approcha du groupe qui entourait Sheppard.

« Cela fait deux fois qu'il essaie de me tuer, dit-il perplexe, pourquoi ? »

Ronon se rapprocha au plus près du valachie et face à face il marmonna : « Vous avez tué le Docteur McKay. Vous avez oublié ? »

Les autres atlantes s'étaient rapprochés, une partie avait sauté dur l'estrade et protégeait leur chef, encore inconscient, avec leurs armes, faisant barrage de leurs corps en cas d'attaque.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Maître Bram surpris.

Puis il s'assombrit.

« Klum, leur avez-vous expliquer ce qu'étaient nos cérémonies, nos traditions ? » demanda-t-il.

Le chef du village dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, finit-il par répondre, enfin pas dans les détails. »

La colère de Maître Bram était visible, malgré les voiles, rien qu'au tremblement qui agitaient ses mains.

Teyla, qui s'étaient relevé, demanda : « Comment êtes-vous encore en vie après une balle et des coups de couteau dans le coeur ? »

Maître Bram la regarda et se calma.

« Mon coeur n'est pas situé au même endroit que vous, répondit-il amusé, et j'ai une constitution très forte. Je ne crains pas vos armes. »

Teyla consulta du regard Ronon et reprit la parole : « Nous souhaiterions partir maintenant, en emmenant le colonel Sheppard. Nous voudrions aussi récupérer le corps du Docteur McKay. »

« Non, dit simplement Maître Bram, Klum se fera un plaisir d'accueillir le colonel Sheppard chez lui. Vos équipiers peuvent l'accompagner. Quand à vous, mademoiselle Emmagan, vous prendrez la place de votre leader. La cérémonie doit se terminer dans les règles. »

Teyla et Ronon se concertèrent un long moment, visiblement en désaccord. Mais à la tête de ce dernier, Teyla avait eu gain de cause.

Le satédien prit les choses en main. Il envoya une partie de l'équipe emmener Sheppard chez Klum. Quand à l'autre et lui-même, ils assistèrent à la fin de la cérémonie pour assurer la sécurité de Teyla.

Couvert de son propre sang, Maître Bram refit les mêmes gestes que précédemment. Teyla prit le couteau, hésita, puis, imitant Klum, tendit le couteau et le rendit au valachie. Elle versa ensuite la mixture rouge sur Rodney.

La cérémonie était terminée. Les solurians emportèrent le corps de Rodney, accompagnés des atlantes et de Maître Bram. Ils le déposèrent dans la maison du chef de village, dans la même chambre que Sheppard. Teyla pensa au gâchis qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Rodney mort, dans un petit lit, et John dans le lit jumeau à côté, vivant, mais en ayant si peu l'air.

« Père ! Que je suis heureux de vous revoir. » entendirent-ils derrière eux.

« Morn ! Mon fils ! S'exclama Klum en se précipitant dans les bras du jeune homme, je suis fier de toi. »

Les atlantes restèrent un instant abasourdi avant de vite relever leurs armes.

« Que... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cria Ronon. Il est mort. Vous l'avez tué. »

« Pas tout à fait, répondit Maître Bram, je vous en prie, baissez vos armes. »

Aucun atlantes n'obéirent.

« Vous lui avez transpercé le coeur. » répliqua Teyla, ne sachant que croire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais... » commença le valachie.

« Donc vous l'avez tué » l'interrompit Ronon, son arme tendue, le canon pointé sur la tête de Maître Bram.

« Je vous en prie ! Calmez-vous ! Et laissez-moi vous expliquer. » dit le valachie.

Mais il voyait que les atlantes étaient dans la plus totale incompréhension. Même pire, ils avaient peur. Il se tourna vers Klum et sa vue raviva sa colère. Quel imbécile ! Il aurait dû leur expliquer leurs coutumes et l'histoire de leurs cérémonies, au lieu de garder rancoeur contre le colonel Sheppard, et de vouloir le faire passer pour un sauvage arriéré aux yeux de leurs deux peuples. Toute cette situation, dangereuse pour les humains, aurait pu être évitée.

Un bruit, provenant de la pièce où dormait John et reposait le corps de Rodney, mit fin à ses pensées. Un gémissement se faisait entendre. Teyla et Ronon se précipitèrent. Les autres atlantes le maintenaient toujours en joue. Maître Bram regarda le militaire le plus proche et lui fit comprendre qu'il allait rejoindre les leaders.

Il y trouva Teyla, assise sur le lit où gisait Rodney. Celui-ci s'agitait dans tous les sens, en grommelant. Ronon se tenait près de Sheppard, qui était toujours KO, ne croyant ce qu'il voyait. Tout à coup, Rodney se releva et se trouva assis, les yeux grands ouverts. Teyla, surprise, se remit debout et recula d'un pas. Même le satédien ne savait plus quoi faire. Les militaires présents dans la pièce pointèrent leurs armes sur le scientifique.

Rodney, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, farfouilla dans ses vêtements, avant de les enlever complètement. Torse nu, il palpa sa peau, au niveau de son coeur. Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il se tourna vers Teyla et la regarda intensément.

« Teyla, croassa-t-il la gorge en feu, on m'a poignardé. »

Il retomba sur son lit, inanimé.

TBC

Mort, pas mort... telle est la question.

A la semaine prochaine

Et toi lecteur de l'ombre, n'es pas peur et n'hésites pas à laisser un petit commentaire.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Un gros chapitre de fin, j'ai pas eu le courage de le couper (bon soyons honnête je ne savais pas où le couper donc j'ai tout mis)

My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay YATA !!!!!

Isajackson j'aime pas les deathfic donc aucune chance que j'en écrive une. Par contre j'adore faire mourir de peur mes lecteurs-trices

sat1 explications maintenant

shall merci d'être restée jusqu'au bout

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, merci de m'avoir suivi dans mon délire.

« Rodney » cria Teyla en se précipitant. Elle vérifia son pouls et soupira.

« Il s'est juste évanoui. Il est vivant. C'est impossible, mais son coeur bat. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Ronon, incrédule et souriante.

Le satédien, déconcerté, fit baisser les armes des militaires et les envoya dans la pièce principale, rejoindre l'autre partie de l'équipe. Il fallait du calme pour analyser cette incroyable situation. Il entendit rapidement les murmures des soldats. Les nouvelles se propageaient vite dans le monde des terriens. Et les commentaires aussi.

« Comme j'ai essayé de vous l'expliquer, le Docteur McKay n'est pas mort. » commença Maître Bram, mais de nouveau il fut interrompu par de nouveaux gémissements en provenance du mort ressuscité.

« Rodney, allez-y doucement » murmura l'athosienne en se penchant sur son ami.

Rodney rouvrit les yeux en papillonnant. Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Teyla l'aida à s'asseoir et Morn, qui était entré dans la chambre, lui donna un verre d'eau.

« Buvez lentement, dit-il, ça va passer. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Rodney prit le verre et obéit tant bien que mal. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais entendre la voix de son amie le réconfortait.

« Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré sur l'état de santé de votre ami, continua le garçon, laissez Maître Bram vous raconter notre histoire. Ce que mon père aurait dû faire dès le départ. »

La voix, calme et pleine de sagesse chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, apaisa tout le monde. Maître Bram prit sa respiration pour s'expliquer. Il fut encore une fois interrompu par des gémissements : le colonel Sheppard se réveillait.

« Bon, quand vous serez disposer à écouter, vous me retrouverez sur la place centrale du village » lança-t-il exaspéré en sortant de la chambre.

« Prenez votre temps, continua-t-il à la porte, je vais en profiter pour me changer. »

Les militaires lui bloquèrent la sortie, mais sur un signe de tête du satédien, qui l'avait suivi, ils le laissèrent passer. Klum l'accompagna, se confondant en excuse. Seul Morn et Teyla était resté dans la chambre pour s'occuper de Rodney et de John.

Ce dernier gémit encore, se cachant les yeux de ses mains.

« Aouch ! Ça fait mal. » murmura-t-il.

« Ça va passer, Colonel. » entendit-il. Teyla lui parlait. « Ronon a été obligé de vous tirer dessus pour vous arrêter. »

John exprima son mécontentement d'un grognement. Puis il se mit brusquement assis, aggravant son mal de tête.

« Il est... mort... C'est tout... ce qui compte. » articula-t-il difficilement, la tête toujours dans ses mains.

Teyla s'approcha.

« Non. » murmura-t-elle.

Sheppard enleva ses mains et la regarda : « Bram est encore vivant ? » demanda-t-il incrédule, oubliant d'un coup son mal de tête.

« Mais ? Et tout ce sang ? S'exclama-t-il en montrant sa veste tâchée.

« Heureusement que les solurians lui ont lavé les mains et le visage avant de le coucher, pensa Teyla, mais ils auraient pu, aussi, lui enlever cette fichue veste. »

Le choc de cette nouvelle laissa le militaire sans autre réaction que de regarder son vêtement. Teyla en profita avant que John ne redevienne enragé.

« Ce n'est pas tout colonel, dit-elle prenant un ton joyeux, regardez derrière moi. »

Sheppard se pencha en avant et vit Morn récupérer un verre d'eau, qui était entre les mains de Rodney, vivant. Celui-ci lui fit un faible sourire et un petit signe de la main. Visiblement, il était un peu dans les vapes.

John se remit droit. Le corps de Teyla lui cacha de nouveau l'autre lit de la chambre.

« Teyla, souffla-t-il, je suis mort ou fou ? Je viens de voir McKay me faire un signe et le fils de Klum le servir. »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre John. Ils sont vivants. Tous les deux. » expliqua-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir prononcer ces quelques mots. John se pencha de nouveau pour s'assurer que c'était vrai, et non pas le fruit d'une hallucination collective. Non ! L'homme de sa vie était allongé sur ce lit, ses yeux clignés, sa respiration présente.

« Comment ? » finit-il par demander.

Teyla aida John à retirer sa veste avant de lui répondre. Cela lui permit de bien choisir ses mots avant de parler, ne sachant quelle serait la réaction finale de Sheppard.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire, Maître Bram a été interrompu à chaque fois qu'il a essayé de nous expliquer. Mais je vous avoue que nous étions plus excités par la résurrection de Rodney que par des obscures explications qui peuvent attendre, vous ne pensez pas ? De toute façon, il nous attend dans le village quand nous serons prêts à l'écouter. »

Les derniers mots de l'athosienne se perdirent. Peut importait les détails. Teyla avait raison : Rodney était vivant. Et pour l'instant c'est le seul fait ce qui comptait pour John. Il se leva et s'approcha de Rodney, toujours allongé mais qui reprenait des couleurs. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amour, sûr de la trouver froide. Mais non, elle était chaude et elle le serait. Il posa sa deuxième main sur le torse nu de Rodney, qui frissonna, et ne vit, ni ne sentit nulle blessure à l'endroit où était situé le coeur.

« Tu es vivant. » annonça-t-il émerveillé.

« Oui. » La voix du scientifique était toujours rauque, mais sa gorge lui faisait moins mal. Il regardait lui-aussi Sheppard avec avidité. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre durant sa non-mort. Des brides de douleur et de souffrance lui revenait, mais il préféra les occulter. Seul le présent comptait dorénavant. Le présent et John.

Teyla posa une main sur l'épaule de Sheppard.

« Maître Bram nous attend, dit-elle, laissons le Docteur McKay se reposait. »

« Ah non ! s'écria, tant bien que mal, Rodney, avec sa voix cassée, cela ...me concerne... aussi. Je viens avec vous. »

Il toussa longuement à la fin de sa phrase et but l'eau que lui tendait de nouveau Morn.

« Le Docteur McKay a raison, dit Morn. De plus, plus vite il se bougera, mieux il se remettra. Regardez-moi. Et puis il n'est pas malade, ni à l'article de la mort. »

Un silence glacial accueillit ses derniers mots.

Il toussota.

« Laissons-les se préparer. » finit-il. Et il entraîna Teyla hors de la chambre.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée, que John prit Rodney dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans aucune retenu.

« Plus jamais ça, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça. Ne meurt plus jamais sans moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Je te le promet. » répondit sérieusement Rodney.

« Tu parles, ria nerveusement John, à la première petite curiosité scientifique, tu vas recommencer à te mettre en danger. »

Il s'arrêta de rire et fixa les yeux bleus en face de lui.

« Mais dorénavant je serais là pour te sauver. » annonça-t-il plein de conviction.

« Et moi... je serais là aussi... pour te sauver. » lui répondit Rodney sur le même ton. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, ce qui arriva bien trop tôt à son goût.

« Allons-y. Ils nous attendent. » finit-il par dire en se rhabillant et en buvant avant que la toux ne revienne.

Un dernier baiser volé et John ouvrit la porte, abandonnant sa veste, mais prenant son arme. Ils sortirent, Rodney devant, John derrière, la main contre son dos pour se rassurer encore sur la réalité de la situation.

A la vue de McKay, les militaires, jusque là incertain de la conduite à tenir depuis qu'ils avaient vu Morn vivant, poussèrent un cri de joie.

« Merci les gars », dit un Rodney mal à l'aise et rougissant.

John mit fin à cette explosion de joie en ordonnant la mise en marche de l'équipe vers la place principale du village.

Morn était en tête, en compagnie de Teyla, Ronon assurait les arrières, les autres militaires étaient dispersés le long de la petite troupe qu'ils formaient. John, qui était resté à coté de Rodney, se trouvait au milieu du groupe. Il savourait par des furtifs contacts de leurs mains, la présence de l'homme qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Le scientifique en était ravi. Visiblement John tenait à lui. Il l'aimait même, bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé les mots. Et ces touchés recherchés avec ses doigts. Oh oui ! John avait acceptait de l'aimer.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était aux explications de Maître Bram. Tous deux laissèrent de côté leurs sentiments pour se concentrer sur le valachie qui les attendait tranquillement. Il était seul, debout droit comme un i. On aurait pu croire que c'était une statue si ces voiles immaculés ne frémissaient pas sous le léger vent de cette fin de matinée. Aucun valachie n'était en vue. Un petit groupe de solurians, composé de Klum, des membres du conseil du village et de quelques curieux se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Klum se rapprocha de Maître Bram en même temps que les atlantes.

« Je vois que tout le monde est réveillé, commença-t-il, maintenant vous allez pouvoir m'écouter sans interruption mal venu. »

Personne ne répondit. Tous attendaient.

Sheppard avait ses mains sur son arme, prêt à tirer si le valachie osait encore toucher à un cheveux de ses hommes. Il se retenait énormément de ne pas lancer une petite rafale de balles, comme ça, juste pour se soulager, même s'il savait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Morn vint se placer à côté de Maître Bram et de son père, après s'être légèrement incliné devant eux. Le valachie lui répondit d'un signe de la tête.

« Je vais vous expliquer en quelques mots l'histoire de mon peuple et l'alliance qui nous unit aux salurians, et maintenant à vous, continua-t-il avec emphase. Mon peuple a beaucoup voyagé avant de s'établir sur cette planète. Nous avons vu et vécu de nombreuses aventures, bonnes ou mauvaises. Rencontrer des peuples évolués technologiquement et d'autres non. Chaque rencontre nous a enrichi et fait progresser. Nous sommes devenus meilleurs, différents de notre nature d'origine, au contact de toutes les merveilles que nous avons rencontré. La vue de toute ces contrées lointaines, de cet espace infini... »

« Je croyais que vous nous expliqueriez en quelques mots, l'interrompit Sheppard qui s'impatientait devant les envolées littéraires de Maître Bram. Vous avez voyagé, vu plusieurs civilisations et atterrit ici. OK. Ça c'est quelques mots. Venez en au fait. Pourquoi avez-vous poignardé McKay ? Pourquoi n'est- il pas mort ? Sans vous vexez Rodney. »

« C'est pas grave, Colonel. » répondit le scientifique.

« Nous... » commença Maître Bram.

« Je sais, je sais, répliqua McKay en claquant des doigts, sans même se rendre compte que le valachie avait pris la parole,parce qu'ils nous ont placé dans des sarcophages Goaul'd,. Ils ont des appareils goaul'd dans leur salle des machines. Alors je suppose qu'ils ont aussi des sarcophages. »

Klum grogna bruyamment d'exaspération. Maître Bram comprenait maintenant l'aversion qu'avait Klum contre ces deux-là. Ils étaient vraiment très énervant parfois.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être tout le temps interrompu, s'écria-t-il, je n'aime pas ça. Quoique avec vous deux, je pense que je vais devoir n'y faire. »

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le valachie exprimer franchement sa colère. Même quand Sheppard avait tenté de le tuer par deux fois, il était resté calme.

« Bon si vous voulez une version courte, je vais vous la faire. » dit-il exaspéré. Il inspira longuement et expira. Calmé, il reprit : « Nous avons détruits tous les sarcophages Goaul'd quand nous avons compris qu'ils changeaient le caractère des utilisateurs. »

« Mais alors comment sommes-nous encore vivants ? » coupa Rodney.

Un regard noir lui fit rentré la tête dans les épaules. Il se décala légèrement pour se retrouver derrière Ronon, protégé des foudres du valachie.

« Vous êtes vivants, Docteur McKay, parce que nous fabriquons une potion de... comment l'expliquer ? De résurrection ? Je pense que c'est le mot se rapprochant le plus de la réalité, expliqua Maître Bram. Cette potion est issue de notre sang. Vous avez pu constater que vos balles et vos couteaux nous blessent, mais ne nous tuent pas. »

« OK. Vous avez un pouvoir de super-cicatrisation, dit Sheppard. Vous régénérez en fait. Nous avons déjà rencontrer un ou deux peuples capable d'un tel exploit. Par contre ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi vous transpercez des coeurs humains lors de vos cérémonies morbides. Et pourquoi avoir choisi McKay ? »

« Nous avons choisi le Docteur McKay, car il est compatible avec notre peuple, expliqua Maître Bram, tous les hommes ne peuvent pas être donneurs. Nous avons besoin d'un gêne spécifique qui se trouvait dans la sang de Morn et du Docteur McKay. »

« Le gêne des Anciens... » murmura Rodney.

« Les cérémonies... continua Maître Bram, faisant semblant d'ignorer la nouvelle intervention du scientifique, ce sont les solurians qui nous les ont imposées quand nous sommes arrivés sur leur planète. Ils aiment faire la fête et les occasions leur en manquer. C'est vrai que cette année, vous avez un peu perturbé les choses ou mis de l'ambiance. C'est selon le point de vue. »

« Attendez, attendez. Ce sont les solurians qui vous ont demandé de leur transpercer le coeur ? » demanda Sheppard qui n'y croyait pas.

Bram hésita, puis répondit : « Pas tout à fait. Nous ponctionnons régulièrement du sang aux solurians. Mais une fois l'an, nous avons besoin d'une plus grande quantité venant du même individu. Cela le mène forcément aux portes de la mort. Et quand nous leur avons dit que nous pouvions les régénérer, ils n'ont pas manqué l'occasion de faire une petite fête annuelle.»

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de sang ? » demanda Rodney qui ne comprenait pas le but.

« Des vampires » entendit-il derrière lui.

John se retourna brusquement vers le militaire qui venait de parler. Rodney sentit les rouages de son cerveau se remettre en place.

« Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est la seule explication logique. Le sang dont ils ont besoin régulièrement, leur force, la régénération, le pouvoir de séduction, ces voiles qui les cachent du soleil... »

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, il recula encore d'un pas et se plaça derrière un militaire, qui lui même était derrière Ronon. Les armes se retrouvèrent braquées sur le valachie.

« OK ! OK ! On se calme, lança John. Vous êtes des vampires ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que sont des vampires, répondit calmement Maître Bram, mais apparemment ce mot décrit à peu près notre nature. Et en effet, comme vous avez l'air de l'avoir deviné, nous devons prendre une décoction à base de sang humain pour vivre. »

John baissa la tête et réfléchit rapidement à la situation.

Ronon exhortait une nouvelle fois les militaires à baisser leurs armes.

Teyla était curieuse de comprendre et en même temps horrifiée: les valachies se nourrissaient comme les wraiths des humains, mais ceux-ci l'acceptaient, voir même l'encourageaient.

Rodney se tenait le plus loin possible du vampire qui l'avait laissé exsangué, pas franchement rassuré.

« J'espère que le fait de mieux nous connaître et que l'omission de Klum à vous expliquer la situation ne vont pas compromettre l'alliance établit entre nos trois peuples. Les solurians tiennent beaucoup à apprendre de vous. C'est un peuple très curieux. Ils vous ressemblent. » dit Maître Bram.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, lui répondit le militaire. Toute mon équipe et moi-même rentrons chez nous maintenant. On recontactera Klum pour la suite. »

« Très bien, colonel, accepta le valachie, après un instant de réflexion, l'avenir décidera pour nous. »

« Mouais » grogna Sheppard.

Les atlantes, sur leurs gardes, repartirent vers la porte des étoiles qu'ils atteignirent sans encombre.

Arrivés sur Atlantis, l'équipe au grand complet poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Un petit cri les firent regarder la salle d'embarquement. Elisabeth, Carson, Radeck et un nombre assez impressionnant de personnes attendaient dans le hall ou sur les balcons. Ils portaient des brassards noirs. Et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le Docteur McKay qui se tenait debout devant eux.

« Vous êtes vivant ? » demanda Carson incrédule.

« Et bien vivant, mon ami. » s'exclama Rodney d'un ton jovial, s'avançant vers lui.

« Elisabeth, coupa John, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Oui je pense aussi. » répondit le Docteur Weir qui se remettait à peine de sa surprise.

« Tout le monde à l'infirmerie, d'abord. Je dois vous occulté. Et sous toutes les coutures. Ordre du médecin. » lança impitoyablement le Docteur Beckett en enlevant son brassard.

Les militaires, ainsi que Teyla et Ronon, furent rapidement libérés.

Sheppard fut ausculté un peu plus par Carson, après que celui-ci est appris qu'il avait été shooté par le satédien.

McKay, lui, eut droit à tous les examens médicaux possibles. Scanner, échographie, prise de sang, test d'effort et autres petites choses dont le médecin d'Atlantis avait le secret. Rodney râlait. McKay pestait. Le génie des deux galaxies était le pire des patients que l'infirmerie n'est jamais eu. Mais Carson ne tenait pas compte de la mauvaise humeur du canadien, son ami était vivant et il entendait bien se le prouver à lui-même.

Pendant que Rodney passait le reste de la journée en compagnie de Beckett, John rejoignit Elisabeth pour un débriefing. Ronon et Teyla étaient présents, et, au vu de la tête du leader, lui avaient déjà expliquer la situation.

« Est-ce vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle déconcertée.

« Eh bien, si Teyla et Ronon vous ont prononcé les mots : partage – sang – vampire – alliance, alors tout ce qui vous ont raconté est vrai. » répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Personne ne parla, laissant le temps à Elisabeth de digérer cette nouvelle.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils referont de nouveau sacrifice de nos hommes sans notre accord, reprit le militaire. Et la base est idéalement située. Il faut poursuivre l'alliance. Je le pense vraiment. Mais, par contre, ce sera sans McKay et sans moi. Klum ne veut plus nous voir et je vous avouerai que moi non plus. Et je suis sûr que Rodney ne veux plus mettre un seul pied sur cette planète. »

« Très bien, John, répondit Elisabeth, j'en discuterai avec le SGC. Je suis moi-même un peu partager sur l'avenir de cette alliance. Y-a-t-il autre chose à rajouter ? Non ? Bon ! Je vous libère. Je vais aller voir comment va Rodney. »

« Je vous accompagne. » se précipita de dire Sheppard.

« Moi-aussi » lancèrent Ronon et Teyla en même temps.

En traversant les couloirs, ils sentirent la citée frémir. Dans chaque couloir, des petits groupes de gens discutaient vivement. Atlantis commentait le retour du Docteur McKay. La nouvelle de sa résurrection s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre. John se sentait imprégner de toute cette agitation, la joie d'Atlantis faisait écho à la sienne. S'il ne pouvait montrer ouvertement tout l'émerveillement qu'il ressentait à l'idée de savoir Rodney vivant, ce n'était pas le cas de la citée. Des rires et quelques larmes de joie lui prouvait que les habitants d'Atlantis étaient heureux du retour du plus irascible, mais combien attachant des scientifiques.

John pressa un peu le pas. Il avait hâte de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait. Hâte de se retrouver seul avec lui et de tout partager : corps – coeur – âme. Il n'avait plus peur d'aimer un homme. Surtout quand ce dernier peut mourir n'importe quand.

Mais présentement, l'homme, qui était mort, mangeait à pleines dents.

« Alors Carson, comment va Rodney ? » demanda Elisabeth qui s'approchait du scientifique.

« Il est vivant. » s'écria le médecin, qui visiblement laissait libre expression à sa joie. Son sourire allait d'une joue à l'autre et semblait encore s'agrandir.

« Tous ses examens sont normaux, continua-t-il, c'est bel et bien notre Rodney en chair et en os, entier et revenu d'entre les morts. »

John ne s'était pas rapproché du lit. Il avait peur que son propre corps le trahisse, le pousse à prendre son scientifique dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Or il savait, au vue de l'expérience avec Lavoisie, que, pour rien au monde, Rodney voudrait que les autres membres d'Atlantis sachent qu'il était homosexuel. De plus, ce ne serait pas forcément bon pour lui-même, non plus, si ses supérieurs au SGC savaient que leur chef militaire fricotait avec le chef scientifique. Foutue loi.

Aussi se tenait-il droit comme un i, à distance, les mains se triturant dans son dos.

« Je vois que vous avez bonne appétit Rodney. » dit Elisabeth qui elle-aussi, laissait ressortir sa joie.

« Oui, j'avais faim, lui répondit l'ogre entre deux bouchées, je n'ai rien mangé depuis une semaine. »

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir vivant, renchérit Elisabeth avec émotion, Atlantis n'aurait pas été la même sans vous. »

Elle se pencha et fit une accolade à McKay. Sheppard regardait avec un brin de jalousie. Jamais il ne pourra exprimer en public ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Donc encore moins le prendre dans ses bras.

Carson mit fin aux retrouvailles :« Bon allez ! Tout le monde sort de mon infirmerie. Rodney, vous finissez de manger et dehors. Je vous revoie demain. »

« Mais pourquoi ? protesta l'intéressé, je suis en pleine forme. Vous l'avez dit vous même. »

« Oui Rodney, répondit le médecin, mais je veux une confirmation de mes résultats. Demain on refait tous les examens. »

Rodney gronda, pesta, menaça, mais rien n'y fit. Carson exigeait sa présence le lendemain. McKay abandonna. Même avec son super caractère, il ne rivalisait pas contre l'entêtement du médecin.

Le soir arriva et John était accoudé au balcon Est. Il n'avait pas vu Rodney du reste de la journée. Celui-ci avait été accaparé par quasiment la totalité des habitants d'Atlantis qui voulait entendre, de vive voix, ce qui lui était arrivé. Et gonflé d'orgueil par cette nouvelle notoriété, McKay ne se faisait pas prier.

Puis était venu son travail. A écouter Radeck, qui l'avait fui, McKay clamait à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'Atlantis était au bord de l'effondrement, après une semaine passée sans son chef scientifique.

John était donc là sur ce balcon, leur balcon, à attendre Rodney. Il savait qu'il viendrait. Tous les soirs, ils venaient ici pour discuter de leur journée respective. Tous les soirs... avant sa non-mort. A cette pensée, les mains du militaire blanchirent, tellement il serrait fort la balustrade. Ses dents grinçaient. Une main apaisante se posa sur son dos.

« Bon je suis prêt pour mon débriefing personnel auprès du colonel Sheppard, dit Rodney dans son dos, faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir dans quel état d'esprit était son amour. Vu que nous avons une semaine à rattraper, je vais le faire court. Pas du tout alambiqué comme ce Maître Bram. Hein ! Et puis pourquoi s'attribue-t-il d'un titre. Maître de quoi d'abord des sanguinaires, des... »

« McKay » coupa un brin amusé le militaire.

« Daccord. Court et concis. J'ai été tué et ressuscité. Je suis un messie... Mais, le plus important, c'est que tu m'as terriblement manqué. »

John se retourna.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » répondit-il sous l'émotion de ces quelques mots.

Il se pencha et embrassa Rodney, mais celui-ci se recula.

« Non ! Pas ici ! expliqua-t-il, n'importe qui peut nous surprendre. »

Toujours la peur d'être découvert. John acquiesça, un peu déçu, mais compréhensif. Après tout lui aussi risquait gros. Don't ask, don't tell.

« Est-ce que tu veux de moi John ? » demanda nerveusement Rodney.

« Corps et âme Rodney. Je t'aime, déclara simplement le militaire. Je voulais déjà te le dire, le jour où tu es resté sur cette fichue planète avec les valachies. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Tu était mort. Alors j'ai voulu te... te rejoindre en emmenant Bram avec moi. Mais... »

Il fut interrompu par les doigts de Rodney sur sa bouche.

« Je sais tout ça. Carson, Teyla et même Ronon m'ont tout raconté dans les moindres détails quand je les ai questionnés. Et j'ai déduit le reste. Viens avec moi. »

Rodney l'entraîna dans ses quartiers. Ils firent l'amour doucement se découvrant, explorant chaque partie de leurs corps. Rodney était le professeur de John, il avait déjà eu l'expérience de relation charnelle avec un autre homme. Mais à la troisième, ou peut-être était-ce la quatrième fois, dans la même nuit, John, qui était un élève assidu, prit le dessus et fit l'amour à Rodney.

Le lendemain, le soleil les surprit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés et endormis, complètement mêlés, totalement amoureux.

EPILOGUE :

Teyla prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ronon.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ce matin » se moqua-t-elle.

Un simple grognement et un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Le satédien continua de manger, imperturbable.

Après une minute de silence, Teyla reprit : « Je pense que nous ne les verrons pas de bonne heure ce matin. »

Un sourcil de Ronon daigna se lever et enfin le satédien regarda Teyla droit dans les yeux, arrêtant de manger.

« Non. » répondit Ronon puis il reprit sa mastication.

Teyla tint une minute de plus sans parler, mais elle ne put se taire plus longtemps.

« Je me doutait que John tenait beaucoup à Rodney. Je sais qu'il tient énormément à chacun des membres de son équipe. Il mettrait sa vie en danger pour nous. Mais j'avais remarqué qu'il surprotégeait Rodney par moment. »

« Ah bon ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le satédien, j'avais plutôt remarqué qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps. »

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien, répondit son amie, c'est un proverbe terrien tout à fait adapté à la situation. Quel gaffe nous avons failli faire hier soir en essayant de les rejoindre. John embrassait Rodney et lui a déclaré son amour. Comme c'était romantique. C'est si évidant qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Devons-nous leur dire que nous savons pour eux ? »

Ronon, qui commençait à en avoir marre de ce bavardage qui ne ressemblait pas à son amie, décida d'y mettre un terme.

« Non » répondit-il et il finit son petit-déjeuner sous l'oeil amusé de Teyla.

FIN

Voilà, fini pour la deuxième fic de ce cycle.

J'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu.

J'ai en réserve trois petits drabbles (je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme mais je l'aime bien) + deux fics supplémentaires (une finie, y'a plus que la relecture, et une en cours) donc si vous voulez continuer à suivre les aventures de Stargate telles que je le les suis imaginé, venez me rendre visite, je vous accueillerai avec plaisir.

Extrait de linternaute/science/magazine/dossier/les-legendes-face-aux-sciences/les-suceurs-de-sang

L'explication scientifique

L'explication scientifique

Outre la cruauté indéniable dont faisait preuve le prince de Valachie (Dracula), les scientifiques ont découvert la cause de ce besoin de sang : la porphyrie, une maladie génétique extrêmement rare.

Les personnes atteintes de cette maladie présentent des symptômes similaires à ceux énumérés dans le roman _Dracula_ : besoin de sang, la répulsion envers l'ail, la grande sensibilité à la lumière. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour taxer ces malades de vampires.

Il existe plusieurs types de porphyrie ; celle qui concerne les "pseudos vampires" consiste en un dérèglement du métabolisme qui conduit à l'accumulation de porphyrines dans le sang et les tissus. Ces molécules sont les précurseurs de l'hème, une protéine de l'hémoglobine (sang). La concentration massive de ces porphyrines est très toxique. La personne malade a un besoin de sang pour combler la déficience d'hémoglobine; elle souffre aussi d'épidermolyse -une destruction de l'épiderme (partie superficielle de la peau)- causée par le soleil.

Autre symptôme de la porphyrie : la coloration rouge-violet des ongles et des dents. Les porphyrines prennent cette couleur sous l'effet de la lumière. Les personnes atteintes par ce mal possèdent un taux de porphyrines plus élevé que la normale d'où cette coloration.

Cette terrible maladie génétique est l'instigateur de ces monstres légendaires que sont les vampires.


End file.
